Addiction
by Rachel2
Summary: Sucked back into the Syndicate hell he was once in, Spike wants nothing more than to return home and apologue to the person he hurt most. Broken promises and a new drug addiction that is eating him alive...Faye... he breathed. I'm sorry.
1. Wrapped in a Suger Sweet Hell

**Addiction**

**Chapter 1**

**By:** Rachel

**Rated:** R (language, violence, sex, and drugs)

**Genre:** Drama/Suspense

**E-mail:** (soon changing)

**Web Address:** www . DoujinshiAdoptions . cjb . net

**Finally a new fanfiction!! I thank a person in my tech class for introducing me to King Crimson, you're awesome! :) If you like the Seatbelts(the musicians that do Bebop's soundtrack), you'll want to check King Crimson out!**

**Happy Holidays everyone! This fanfic, however, is not a holiday fanfic. It's about drugs, addiction, and overcoming them, and fear, as well as Spike/Faye fluffiness. :)**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cowboy Bebop.

It had been six months since he had seen or heard from his companions. No screaming little girl, no devilish laughter from a mischievous vixen, and no stern tone from a balding ex-cop, or the whimper of a dog begging for food.

He had decided to go for this one though. It was his fault, not theirs. It was his decision to go after the bounty. Deep within the syndicates, he fell back into the hell he yearned to get away from for so many years.

Spike found himself lying on a cold concrete floor in the back of an abandoned warehouse on Calisto, one of Jupiter's many moons. His eyes were rolled back, and his body was sprawled out. He swallowed his drying throat, as he exhaled, letting out a raspy breath of air as he blinked his dilated, two-toned eyes.

With his crimson-colored coat, under his head, he turned his head to the left and looked down. His blurry vision didn't let him see what was paining his left arm. He couldn't see what he knew was there. His addiction was the liquid coursing through his veins. The drug he found himself aching for.

Spike grinned and let out a puff of air in an attempt to laugh. It was an old Earth drug, not like bloody-eye, or any of the post-Earth drugs created after the gate incident.

He licked his lips; his tongue was dry, however. Spike frowned, and reached his right arm over to his left and gripped at the cringe needle in his arm and tossed it away with a hissed gag.

Something was different this time. It wasn't the same high. He forced himself to sit up and his eyes widened and he bent forward, spilling out what food was left in his stomach. His eyes watered as he heaved for breath, and spit distastefully onto the floor. Spike looked around in the darkness for any sign of a person, or a telephone. He mouthed the words he longed to speak. Help me. His eyes drifted shut and he threw himself forward, and with his right arm he pulled forward, scraping his feet on the floor.

Disgusted as he felt his feet slipping in his own vomit, he longed to go back in time, six months in the past. "Faye…" His right hand fingered at the floor as he tried to muster the strength to move forward at least one more time. "…I should have listened…" He gritted his teeth as his eyes teared again. "…listened to you…" He passed out; exhaling as his body went into shock…

**_…Six Months Ago…_**

"Faye, stop!" Spike growled through clenched teeth. Narrowing his brown eyes, he balled his fists as she continued to protest his decision. "I'm doing this!"

Faye screamed out in frustration. Spike blinked, and rubbernecked, his head back to glance at her before he reached for the handle to his bedroom door. "Please, will you hear me out at least?" Her green eyes burned for him to listen to her.

Spike licked his lips and nodded weakly. He released his balled fists and let them rest at his sides. With head bowed he hand managed to notice that Faye's hands were up at her face.

She chewed at her right, red polished, thumb nail as she thought of how to speak her words of choice. Looking up, she put her hands at her sides and let out a huff. "It's too dangerous." This was a weak answer to say the least. "No, I didn't mean that." She sighed and shook her head, putting her right index finger against her lips; she tapped and let out a hum.

"Faye, just call me on my receiver and tell me then." Spike reached for the door again, but Faye shoved him away sharply. His eyes lit on fire and he hissed, baring his fangs.

"It's hard to tell you this, damn it!" Faye bowed her head and threw her arms to either side. "I don't want you to go. Not because it's dangerous…but because I don't want you to leave without me be with you." She sighed in defeat. "That didn't come out to well either.

Spike suddenly got where she was getting at, and his eyes widened a little, and he fought to hold back a smirk. He licked his lips, and yawned. "Is that so…?" He nodded, and rolled his eyes. "I don't feel that way, just so you—"

"I love…" She looked at him as she registered in her mind, what he had just said. Spike watched her heart shattering before his very eyes. Her lower lip trembled.

Spike opened his door, and grabbed a bag with his already packed necessities, and swung the strap over his shoulder and let it dangle behind him. He turned and let out a breath as he looked at Faye.

Her shoulders sagged; her eyes were glassy with tears. She held back an outward cry as Spike guiltily walked past her. "Listen, I'll keep calling, I promise you, okay?"

Spike turned and looked down the hall, only to find that she was gone. Turning he yelped and jumped back, she was right in front of him, her hands on his chest, pushing him back. "I don't care if you go or not, but how do you feel?" He stared at her.

Love that vixen? He grabbed her right hand and kissed it after lacing his fingers with hers. "I'll tell you when I come back, how about that?"

Faye jerked her hand back and slapped him. "Bastard."

Spike shut his eyes as the left side of his face stung painfully. "Well, goodbye then." He arched his right eyebrow up for a moment as he heard her shutter a cry. "Don't miss me Faye. That would be like missing a dead man. You can find someone who will love you more than I will ever be able to."

She screamed and shook her head, pulling at her hair. "Stop it! Stop it, stop it, _stop it_," she screamed until her voice started to leave her as well, "Spike, leave, and don't come back! I don't want to ever see you again! _Leave_!" She balled, crawling into a ball as she wept.

**_…Present Time…_**

The phone rang as her shaky hand reached up and answered it. "Hello?" Her weak voice spoke. "You…found him?" She smiled as the hot tears welled in her emerald eyes. "I'll be there soon; yes…I'm his wife." She lied. The man on the phone hung up and she dropped the phone to the ground.

A smile crossed from ear to ear as the balding man ran into the room. "You're crying Faye."

Faye nodded. "Jet," she laughed, covering her mouth with her hands, "Jet, they found him. He's alive." Faye bent down and rocked slowly back and forth, wrapping her arms around her legs.

**This is a short chapter for me; however, I hope that you all enjoyed it. Do you know which drug I'm talking about? Guess if you can. Anyway, I'm taking facts from a drug assembly I had about three years back in middle school, and real life too. Real life meaning that my mom's best friend's daughter was/is an addict of this drug, and as a result is now pregnant and has Hepatitis C. I won't say names; however I will say the best of luck to her and the baby. Anyway, since I consider my mom's best friend, to be my aunt, I'll just say that my cousin is due in February 2005.**

**_READ and REVIEW!!_**


	2. Scream for Release

**Addiction**

**Chapter 2**

**By:** Rachel

**Rated:** R

**Genre:** Drama/Suspense

**E-mail:** Changing…to something at Comcast . net

**Web Address:** www . DoujinshiAdoptions . cjb . net

**Look, its chapter 2 already! I no longer have writers' block. By the way, Dream to See You, fans, keep waiting just a bit longer and the last chapter will be out.**

**_…Four Months Ago…_**

"How much?" Spike held his left arm protectively as he grabbed his wallet out of his back pocket.

"How many hits ya want?" The man waved him into the alleyway. It was raining, lightning danced through the sky, roaring through the clouds in an angry furry.

The dealer was in a pair of torn navy jeans, with a red t-shirt, and a yellow coat. His skin was tanned, and his green eyes were bloodshot and sketchy.

Spike coughed, and stared down at his shaking hands. "How much can you give me with this?" He handed him all the money he had left.

The man grinned. "You new at this, aren't you?" He smiled at Spike who bowed his head. "Are you a bounty, or a bounty hunter that got caught up in the Spagola case?"

Spike coughed. "Spagola," he nodded and with shaking hands took the vile filled with his sugar, his heroin.

**_…Present Time…_**

Faye ran into the entrance of the hospital forgetting the fact that she had just parked her zip craft along a busy roadway, blocking traffic. "Spiegel," she stammered as she gasped for breath, gripping her hand onto the desk she stared at the desk clerk. "Spiegel, he's here, I'm his…" She swallowed and raised her hand into the air showing off the fake wedding band.

"Spike, of course, the doctor told me you would be here soon." The woman typed on her keyboard and looked up the information on him. "He's in the detoxification ward. Floor seven, room seven twenty-tree." She smiled. "Now, you can't stay very long either, just so you know.

Faye's face paled. Detoxification, she nearly passed out when the doctor had told her on the phone. He didn'ttell her what was wrong exactly, buthe had told her, Spike's options for rehabilitation and the steps that they could take to get him clean."Alcohol?" she knew that drinking would be a problem, but nothing he couldn't overcome. 

The woman frowned. "The doctor will tell you everything Missus Spiegel." She pointed towards the elevators and Faye bowed, nodding her head.

"Thank you." She mumbled and hurriedly walked towards them.

**_…Twenty Four Hours Ago…_**

A man walked inside the warehouse. Shuddering, he cupped his hands over his mouth and blew into them trying to gather warmth. "Hello?" He swore that he just heard someone inside.

Walking to the back he shivered and took a sharp breath of air as he saw the kid lying on his stomach. The needle rolled about a foot away, his clothes were tattered, and his hair was mangled. "Hey, buddy, are you alive?" He walked over and rolled Spike onto his back. "You don't look like your even thirty yet." He frowned, and pulled out his cell phone and called for an ambulance.

**_…Present Time…_**

Spike moved his head to the left and took a sharp inhale of breath as his eyes opened. He coughed, and shut them tightly. He moved his right arm to go scratch as his left, but found that his arms and legs were bound.

Inhaling sharply he gagged on reflex as he felt the pain shooting through his body. "God!" Spike clamped his eyes shut and hissed out in distaste.

"Spike," the voice was barely above a whisper, but was all that Spike needed to hear. His body relaxed and a smile curved on his chapped lips.

"Say it again." His voice was crackly, and harsh.

She smiled and bit on her lower lip as she stood up and walked towards the side of the bed. "Spike…" She breathed, this time saying it louder.

His eyes drifted open, as he stared up at the blurred face above him. Tan, violet, and green smears mooched together were all he needed to see to tell who was standing their watching over him. He tried to move his hand up, but his arms were bound. "Faye," he licked his lips and coughed before staring at his left arm irritably, "undo my arms?" He smirked weakly as he watched Faye's expression change.

Faye stared at him long and hard. He had changed. Six months had done a number on him. "Is that all you can say to me?" She looked down at his left arm, scabbing at the joint, she cringed as she watched it crack and bleed as he struggled to get himself undone.

Spike narrowed his eyes and bowed his head as he felt the paining itch aching up his left arm again. "Hello." He mumbled.

Faye sighed and pulled up a chair and sat by the edge of the bed. Placing her elbows on the bed, she rested her head in her hands and stared at him, studying him as he slowly rolled his eyes to the left to glance at her. "Hello Spike." She smiled bitterly. She didn't like the tone of Spike's voice as he spoke. He looked like a trapped, rabid animal itching to get loose and go for the kill.

Spike looked around the room. A white hospital room, the floor was tiled. Pale blue and white checkers for the design, and then the same pattern followed for the blankets on the bed. "So, are you taking the straps off?"

Faye shook her head and yawned. "Nope, you're not getting that lucky today."

Spike glared down at her. "Where am I?"

"The detoxification ward at a local hospital on Mars. It's right by the harbor, were not even a mile away from you." Spike eyed her carefully.

"You took me from Calisto?" He stammered. "Why?" He raised his voice. "Why'd you do that?" He shouted. Spike shook his head and let out a shout of anger. "Damn it, I was so close!"

"To dying Spike!" Faye screamed, and hit her fits into Spike's left arm.

Spike gagged and screamed out, arching his back he trashed violently. "Make it stop! Stop it, stop it!" He groaned and screamed, trying to free himself. He kicked his legs about.

Faye trembled as she fell back onto the floor. Spike continued to toss and scream as she reached her hands up to her face and covered her mouth. Faye eyes teared and she quickly wiped them away. "Spike, I'm sorry. I didn't…"

"Stop it!" He tore the checkered blanket and screamed his eyes wide and bloodshot.

Faye reached her arms out and shakily stepped forward. "I'm here, it'll be okay. You can get over this." She trembled as she leaned forward and pressed her hands into his shoulders, trying to get him to calm down. Her eyes started to tear again. She hated crying, like this. Most of all she hated to cry in front of him after how he left. She vowed to never do it again. Look at her now; she hated herself for breaking down like this. "Spike, please stop. You're scaring me."

He tried to control the urge to rip off his arm as he looked at her. His eyes weren't blurred anymore. Faye's hair had gotten a bit longer. It was touching her shoulders now. He looked up and stopped all movement when he saw her crying. She never cried. At least, he never had seen her cry in front of him. "I…" he bowed his head as she leaned forward and hugged him. "Hello Faye," he struggled to say still.

Faye smiled mid cry. "Hello Spike."

Spike shut his eyes waiting to wake up. "Are you real?" He looked up at the ceiling. "It's so hard to tell my dreams from reality anymore Faye." He looked to his right and stared at the fading light coming in through the curtain covered window.

"Are you real?" Spike smiled at her response and shrugged his shoulders. "You know why you're here though at least, don't you?"

Spike's smile dissipated and he nodded. "Can we go home?" Spike whispered. "I don't want to be here."

Faye narrowed her eyes. "No, not right now Spike. You have to stay here awhile, okay?" Faye ran her fingers through his green hair as he shook.

"I don't want to go to a rehab." Spike said blatantly.

Faye sighed. "Jet, and I figured as much." Faye pulled back and sat down at the edge of the bed and stared hard into Spike's brown eyes. "That's why we used the money we had to buy enough food to last us awhile on the Bebop." She paused in thought. "We're disabling the zip crafts, and going into space, and we will be staying close to Mars." Faye looked away for a minute. "Regardless if you go to a rehab, or not, you'll be in one. Weather you stay with us, or go to one. I'll make sure that you can't sign yourself out of one too Spike."

Spike's eyes lit on fire and he bare his teeth. "You bitch." He gagged as his arm started to ache him. "What the hell is the matter with you?" he shouted. "Faye, damn it, I'm fine!"

Faye sat back, her face blank. He wouldn't say something like that to women. At least, he had never called her that. They had changed him, it was the drugs, she knew that, but would he ever change? "Call me what you want, I'm here to help you. You think you're fine, but you're not Spike. Look at yourself, you're a wreck."

He hissed and clawed at the mattress. "Get out." He growled.

Faye bowed her head and smiled. "Jet bought a lot of the best steak we could find too." She looked up at Spike for a moment to see his reaction.

"I don't give a shit about food; get me the hell out of here! Are you going to untie me Faye?" He howled. Faye stood up and held her tongue.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Faye waved Spike goodbye.

"Faye!" Spike screamed. Faye shut her eyes and moved her hands up and covered her ears, but she could still hear him screaming her name.

"Goodbye Spike." Faye whimpered.

**So, how was it? Be sure to RR! Also, thanks for the 10,000 hits on my Spike/Faye web site!! I'd update, but I've been busy, and only had time to write today. Anyway, I've got to get to bed. I'm tired, and have work tomorrow. Everyone have a great New Years!!**


	3. When You Need It Most

**Addiction**

**By:** Rachel

**Rated:** R

**Genre:** Drama/Suspense

**Web Address:** www . DoujinshiAdoptions . cjb . net

**If you're wondering where this story takes place it's just after Faye remembers her past, and Ed meets her father. Yes, Vicious and Julia thing…I'll get them out of this fic somehow though. I might have Shin in it…who knows. LoL, anyway, Enjoy, and REVIEW!**

**By the way have you seen the cover for the new Cowboy Bebop PS2 game coming out in February? It's Spike/Faye! Super-cute! I really want to get it. Also, I'm getting a PSP for my 18th! Yea, it's the portable Playstation. It's 2 times more powerful than the PS2, and its hand held! The screen is larger than the DS, and it'll blow Nintendo away! Wahahaha! If you have any questions feel free to ask. I work as GameStop, and if I don't know the answer the guys I work with will. '**

**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Own Cowboy Bebop.

**_…One Week Later…_**

"Faye, I'm leaving. It'll be you, and him." Faye nodded her head as she sipped from a wine glass. "You read the book, right?" She continued to nod. "Are you sure you'll be okay? I mean, there is no way you two can get out, what if he gets out of hand?"

Faye narrowed her eyes. "I'll kill him." She hissed.

Jet blinked, sighing. "Make sure he has a proper reason to die before you go and stab him, okay?"

Faye scuffed. "Who said I was going to stab him?" She grinned and set down her glass and licked her lips. "Ed has her things too?" Jet nodded. "Ein is all ready to go too?" Jet nodded yet again.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go pick him up and drag his ass onto the ship before I go there and strangle him for calling me a bitch." She balled her fists and dug her heels against the metal floor.

Jet groaned. "Why do I think the rehab is more for you than it is for Spike?" Faye looked up and glared at the balding man standing on the balcony above the living room.

"Will you go get him already?" Faye pressed.

"Yes, I'm working on it." Faye shut her eyes as he left to go pick up Spike.

"Welcome to hell, can I take your order?" Faye plastered a fake smile on her face before screaming in frustration. Why did she decide to do this anyway? All Spike had done for the past week is beg her to take off those damned restraints, and when she shook her head he'd glare with the coldest of looks and either curse at her, or start screaming like a banshee because his arm started to tease him. Thankfully a week had passed, and the worst of the withdraw period had passed.

****

**_…One Hour Later…_**

The door to the Bebop rolled open and Faye looked up as she heard Jet shouting. "Get your ass in there, and stay in there!" Jet shouted and checked Spike inside. She frowned as she watched Spike stumble and grip onto the handle.

"See, it isn't just me that's pissed off at you." Faye snapped.

"Just shut up." Spike snarled.

"Spi-Spi is home!" Ed laughed, running into the room and skipping towards Spike.

"Ed, go back to your room for a minute will you?" Faye demanded.

Ed rippled her lips together. "Faye-Faye…" she whined. "I want to give Spi-Spi a hug—"

"Edward, now." Faye hissed. Ed bowed her head and nodded weakly, following Faye's instructions.

She straightened and walked over to Spike as he sat up. Pinning him to the stairs she glared, holding her face a few inches away from his. "Will you—"

"Ed doesn't know where you've been, or what's wrong with you." She licked her lips. "Let's keep it that way, shall we? If you so much as raise your voice at her in a way I don't like," Faye smiled, her eyes sparkling, "I'll make sure that you never see the light of day again, do you hear me?"

He smirked. "Please Faye—"

"Do you hear me?!" Faye screamed at the top of her lungs, as she pressed her hand into his left arm.

Spike's eyes widened and he gagged. "I get it!" He shouted back and rubbed his arm as it burned. "Now, can you get off me?" Faye's face flushed and she let out a hushed yip and leaped off of him.

Jet stared at Faye. She really wasn't going to give him any slack. Hopefully it would turn out for the best. "Just don't kill each other after we leave."

Spike sighed as Faye called for Ed to come back. "He's ready to see you now."

"Spi-Spi!" Ed jumped up and landing in his lap her upper half landing on his left arm. Spike's eyes blazed and he growled, throwing his head back and kicking the stairs with his right for to keep himself from screaming, and sending Ed flying across the room.

Faye noticed this and quickly ran over and picked Ed up and away. "Ed, I told you to be careful, didn't I?"

Ed bowed her head whispering her apologies, before looking up at Spike with a smile on her tanned, childish face. "Sorry Spi-Spi."

Spike forced a pained smile. "It's okay Ed." Spike bowed his head as he smiled. He was home. Now look at him. Broken, and battered, they acted like he would break if they so much as patted him on the shoulder. Would he though?

"Well, Edward, get Ein and we're out of here, okay?" Jet smiled, crossing his arms.

Spike looked back blankly. "Where are you going?" Spike coughed and closed his eyes and shook his head removing the images of needles and vials from his mind.

"The beach, and some other places, everywhere but here until Faye says we can come back." Spike turned back to Faye and eyed her carefully.

"What about us? Where are we going?" Spike licked his dry lips and gritted his teeth as his arm twitched.

"We're staying right here." Faye ran her fingers through her hair as she sat down on the lime couch and crossed her legs. "Whether you think it or not, you do need help."

"And you're it?" Spike droned. He bowed his head and tangled his fingers in his hair as a wave of nausea washed over him.

"Yeah, I'm it." Faye walked over as sat down next to him as Jet walked away with Ed to go help her carry her things into his zip craft. "Nauseous?" Faye mumbled, hesitantly placing a hand on Spike's back.

Spike tensed and glanced to his right struggling to see her face through his hair that had fallen in his face. "Don't touch me." Spike hissed, and stood up. "I'm going to go take a shower."

Faye stood up and walked passed him and into the bathroom quickly, removing several things into a bucket before turning towards him. She smiled. "Don't want you trying to hurt yourself, now do we?"

Spike hissed. "What did you just take?" He muttered and walked in, staring at the bucket.

"I took the razors and any toxic cleaning products." She smiled warmly.

"What if I want to shave?" Spike pointed to the stubble on his chin.

"Call me when you're dressed and I'll help you." Faye smiled before bowing her head and shutting the door behind her.

Spike gritted his teeth and shut his eyes tightly as he bent down and rocked back and forth slowly. "Wake up. Wake up." Spike clutched his arm. Was Faye right to take the razors away? Was he that sick to stop the pain that he'd resort to that?

Standing he gagged and ran to the toilet and heaved when he thought he was about to throw up his breakfast. He wasn't eating much yet. He didn't want anything, only the damned needle in his arm.

Standing he wiped his mouth and coughed, bowing his head as he pulled back the curtain. Staring at the new shower head he noted that they had removed the previous one because it could be used as a chocking device. "Thanks a lot." He groaned as a chill washed over him again. He turned on the hot water and let the room steam up before stepping in.

Staring up he let the water beat down on his face.

**_…Five Months Ago…_**

"What do you mean you don't want it?" The man cackled. Spike stared at the needle in his hands and eyed it carefully. "It's a new needle if you're one of those careful types. Don't worry, my dealer is the best, his stuff gives you the best high, and it's never too much to kill you."

Spike arched an eyebrow at his carefree tone. "Really, I've been clean for two years…I'd like to stay that way." He lied.

The man glared. "You don't act like you were an addict at all to me. You aren't even scratching at your arms or legs. You've got some will to hold back from the itching pain. Even after two years you think that with a needle in your arm you'd ache a little." He patted Spike on the back as he readied his own needle.

Spike could take him down right now. He had the chance he could—

"Yo, there you are Max." Spike looked up, his eyes dark. "What are you doing, getting the got messed up again. Didn't he tell you he's been clean?"

Max closed his eyes and smiled as he shot himself up. "Yeah, but why bother keeping him clean, with all of us, he'll do it himself again soon, why not get himself started now?"

Spike coughed and held his left arm. What had he gotten himself into, he hadn't even seen Spagola yet, and here he was hanging with a bunch of junkies that were using Spagola's goods. "It's fine." Spike rolled up his shirt sleeve. Holding his breath, he tapped at the vein in his left arm and watched as it bulged.

"Dude, I was kidding. You know, a few laughs between friends." The guy shook his head, his eyes widened as he watched Spike stick the needle in his arm and press down on the syringe.

**_…Present Time…_**

He coughed as he swallowed the hot water down. Spike laid down, on his back as the water beat down on his chest, spaying the water against his face as he smiled. "I'm home." He was home, Faye was there, Ed was there, Jet was there, even Ein was there to greet him, but it wasn't the same. They looked at him as if he were broken. A Spike that they weren't used to, they felt awkward around him.

He didn't want them to be scared of him, he didn't want them to shelter him, hold him like a baby. He sat up and grabbed the bar of soap to his right and with closed eyes put it against his healing left arm and scrubbed hard. He bit his lower lip hard until he felt it bleeding. He kicked the tub with his feet and let out a cry of pain.

"What's wrong?" Faye screamed and came scrambling in.

Spike's brown eyes widened and he dropped the bar of soap as he looked to his right. Faye was standing over him, the shower curtain torn off and hanging on the floor, her face flushed eyes wide with fright.

Spike curled his fingers in as he watched the soap foam at the end of the tub by his feet. Spike opened his mouth ready to speak by nothing came out. "I…" He trailed off. "I was cleaning my arm, and it hurt, that's all. You can go. I'm not killing myself or anything. I'm getting out anyway."

Faye let out a whimpering nod of agreement as she bowed her head. Faye turned around, her face as red as an apple. "Sorry, I heard you scream—"

"Whatever, stop worrying." Spike stood up, and yelped as he slipped on the bar of soap, tumbling forward.

Faye screamed and tried to get away, but Spike held on tight, as he lost his balance. Opening her eyes she felt her white t-shirt and gray sweatpants absorbing the water on Spike's body, as he lay on top of her. Pushing herself up Spike quickly got up and grabbed and towel, bowing his head, he slipped on the tile before grabbing the doorknob and running out.

Faye was left on her hands and knees, her face flushed, her clothes soaked. She didn't mean to barge in on him, he screamed, what else was she supposed to do? She was following the book the doctors gave her. She spent the entire night and day reading from front to back, she had notes lining her walls, and the doctor's personal number on speed dial incase of an emergency. "How can I tell him about what happened when he won't even let me near him?"

**What could Faye have to tell Spike? Will the rehab help Spike, or make him go insane? Will Spike and Faye's relationship continue to be on pins and needles? (No pun intended…) Be sure to review!**


	4. It slips Away

**Addiction**

**Chapter 4**

**By:** Rachel

**Rated:** R

**Genre:** Drama/Suspense/Addiction/Romance

**E-mail:** Something new…soon.

**Web Address:** www . DoujinshiAdoptions . cjb . net _(New layout & new Cowboy Bebop doujinshi & Saiyuki doujinshi "Carlet Night volume 2" posted up for download IN ENGLISH!!)_ :)

**Cowboy Bebop video game release has been pushed back to November! ::cries:: I have my PSP on reserve now too! My mom's going to buy it for my 18th on the 20th of February. **

**Yea! I can get my license now too! My parents kept telling me to wait cause of me having mono last year… kids don't share drinks with others…::shakes fist::**

**I'm going to the new High School, Central Bucks south, starting on the 31st. They're kicking us out of East half way through the year and sending us to the new High School. It's the 3rd HS in the district, and the 36th school in total. We're a HUGE district.**

**84 million dollars and the facking, school wasn't done in time for the start of the year, so they kept East and West crammed together for half a year. Here is the link. Check it out. It's pretty looking. Three floor, with marble flooring so we won't have to replace the tiles every two to three years. We've got flat screen TVs in the hallways too. It's insane!**

**www .**** cbsd . org / cb – south / (if the slashes don't show up, put one between org and cb, and a dash between cb and south.)**

**Sorry about any errors. I've had a stressing week and didn't have time. I have my English and Math finals this week…tomorrow they start actually… (It's the 25th of January for those reading this a few years or so from now…)**

**Also, if you own any doujinshi.**** SCAN THEM AND SEND THEM TO US! We'll be more than happy to translate and edit, or just do a translation for you! My site is growing. Check out the new layout and new doujinshi I posted up for the New Year! Yea! ::jams to Hellsing anime soundtracks:: If you have yet to see that anime… DO SEE IT! I order you to. The soundtrack, and the show's plot are…AMAZING. Also for those who don't already know, there is a Peach Girl anime. It JUST came out in ****Japan**** this year. January 1st, something along those lines. Anyway, go to www . animeyume . org and you can download the first episode with English subtitles, and the soundtrack as well! It's awesome. Follows the manga 100 so far! The opening and closing are cool too. **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Cowboy Bebop.

His eyes rolled back and he smiled nodding his head. Licking his lips Spike pushed his hair out of his face as he lay back on the cool hard wood floor in the kitchen of Max's place. Max stumbled into the room a beer in his hand. "God, you act like you've never done the shit before."

"I haven't." Spike blinked.

Max's smiled faded. "You what?" he snapped.

"I haven't…in a while man." Spike reached up and dragged himself to his feet.

Max nodded he had given Spike a harder hit than his own. After all, if Spike was going to take the plunge he might as well go all the way. "Whatever, just don't you go and overdose on me, okay?"

Spike stared at the ceiling and smiled nodding his head as he fell back onto the floor, chuckling to himself. The warmest, most relaxing feeling was washing over him. It wasn't painful; it was a dizzying pleasure that was making his heart race.

He was forgetting everything, everything was a blur. His world was spinning on overdrive, and he was falling hard, and fast. He loved it.

Memories were a fading dream. "What have I done to myself?"

**_…Present Time…_**

Spike leaned against the back of his door in his dark room. Sighing, he took the towel and ruffled his hair with it to gather the moisture out. Spike shivered. The medicine he was taking was helping him, he'd give that crap for a medication, that much at least. What was it again, Naltrexone? He sighed, a name he could barely spell, and a pill he had to take once a day to help control his craving. It wasn't helping…much.

Stepping forward he smiled in the darkness, as he stared at the mattress he had longed to see once more. "I missed you." Spike sighed and fell forward. The mattress squeaked loudly and Spike smiled content with the noise. "I'm home."

"Spike," Faye called from the hall, "can I come in?" She asked.

"If I said no, would it stop you?" Spike lulled.

"Yes." Faye sighed shutting her eyes.

Spike sat up as she started to turn the handle. "They're leaving in a few minutes, as are we."

"So, what do you want me to do about it?" Spike yawned and made sure the towel was still wrapped around his waist.

Faye muttered something and turned on the light to Spike's room. He hissed loudly as if the light would melt him. "Okay Dracula, I want you to say goodbye to the little girl in the other room who has been asking me everyday since you left," Faye clasped her hands together, "where's Spi-Spi?" She stated in a chipper hyper voice.

Spike held a sad smile on his face. "I see." He nodded. Sitting up in bed he watched as Faye stepped dangerously close. Licking his lips he stared up at Faye as she stared back. The eerie silence lasted for what felt like a lifetime before Spike let out s scuff. "Can you go so I can get dressed, or are you trying to sneak another peek?" His grin was wicked as he watched her face turn five different shades of red.

"I'll be in the kitchen." Faye quickly made an about-face and darted out of the room. She made sure to hit the light switch, and shut the door quickly behind her.

"You sure will be Faye." Spike smiled as he rolled his lips in and raised his eyebrows as he buried his face into his hands. What had he done, what had happened to him? Where was Spike?

**_…One Month Ago…_**

"Baby, you've got scabs over you arms." The girl pouted and tried to lift Spike's arm.

He pulled back harshly. "Yes. I know that." He sighed. "So…?" He arched an eyebrow and she laughed nodding her head.

"You really are in need of a fix, aren't you?" She cooed, as she wrapped her arms around Spike's neck.

He nodded slowly. "You could guess that just by looking at me?"

She nodded. "You arm's shaking, you're a mess. Although, you are cute, so I'll help you out if you stay the night."

Spike stared at her long and hard. "Enough money for more than one fix?"

She laughed nodded. "Enough for a whole day worth of fixes…"

**_…Present Time…_**

Spike pulled his shirt over his head and shook his head as he felt his arm twitching. "I should have gotten her number." Favoring his left arm he shakily reached for the door handle.

Shutting his brown eyes Spike took a long deep breath before trying again. He was still shaking. "Damn it!" Spike pounded on the door and let out a growl.

He opened the door and pushed forward. Walking into the living room and looked around. "Spi-Spi!" Ed cried out a smile on her face. "Does Spi-Spi feel better?"

Faye crept out of the shadows, with a look of death on her face. "Yes, much better. I'm great." Spike chewed on his lower lip.

"Ed made this for you Spi-Spi!" She laughed as she pulled a large piece of construction paper folded into a card. "Read it when Ed and Jet-person are bye-bye!"

Spike smirked and nodded. "Will do Ed, thanks." She beamed a joyous grin before lunging forward and clinging to Spike's waist, her face buried into his stomach.

"Ed missed Spi-Spi." Spike's eyes darkened as Faye's eyes grew cold as he stared at her from across the room.

"Sorry Ed. I missed you too though." He bent down and smiled looking into her tear filled eyes.

"We all missed Spi-Spi," Ed sniffled, "but, Faye-Faye missed you the most…" Ed whispered into Spike's right ear. "Spi-Spi made Faye-Faye cry. You should tell her sorry Spi-Spi."

Spike smiled as he looked at the fire haired girl. "I'll be sure to do that, Edward."

"Edward, come on, it's time to go." Spike looked up and smiled as Jet nodded towards him. "It's good to see you back Spike." He stepped down the steps and placed a hand on Ed's shoulder. "Ed, go get Ein and put him in the hammerhead, okay?"

"Okie-doki!" She buzzed. "Ein!" She called and bounced down the hallway in search for the missing Welsh Corgi.

"Spike, take care of yourself, and Faye, okay?" He eyed Spike. "You crushed her, hard. Not just Edward, do you understand me?"

Spike nodded. "I understand."

"What she'll tell you will be hard to grasp, but she's here to help you." Spike nodded as Jet patted his back. "See you soon."

Hard to tell him, what was wrong? Was there something else wrong with him other than the drug addiction? Had something happened to Faye while he was gone? Spike eyed Faye as Ed skipped back into the room holding Ein in her arms, her tomato laptop strapped to her back in a small carrying case. "Time to say bye-bye Ein!" Ed gleamed. She moved his paw so it waved towards Spike, and then turned so that Ein was waving at Faye. "Bye-bye!" She squeaked in a chipper tone, before bouncing up the staircase.

"Bye, Edward." Faye sighed, nodding towards Jet as she stepped down the stairs to join Spike at his side. "I want to talk to you." Faye spoke through clenched teeth as she smiled as waved at Ed again before the sliding door slid shut.

Spike eyed her. "Yes, Jet said that already." Spike pulled his pack of cigarettes from his back pocket and tapped one out and pressed it between his lips. "You want one?" He asked her through closed lips.

Faye nodded. "I need one, I don't want one." Faye snatched the packet from his hands and grabbed the last sick from the box and lazily tossed it on the ground. Spike lit his up and then tossed Faye, his Zippo.

"Trying to quit?" Spike muttered, raising an eyebrow.

Faye shrugged her shoulders. "I'm cutting back, or at least trying to. I wouldn't call it quitting just yet."

He nodded. "I see." Spike groaned and took a long drag before lying back on the couch.

Faye look a long, deep breath as she watched the ashes on her cigarette burn, drop and float haphazardly to the floor. "Spike," Faye swallowed," things happened." She shook her head. "Jet was told by his friend, that ex-police officer. "Something happened. Something bad—"

"So, you remembered your past." Spike cut her off. "That's good. I'm glad." He smiled warmly. "I don't want to hear it." He took another puff before standing.

"Vicious and Julia are dead." Spike's eyes widened and he turned sharply locking eyes with her.

"That's not funny Faye. Don't try and get me distracted with this, thinking that it'll help me get off the drugs. It won't. Shut up, don't lie to me…" Spike's left arm was shaking noticeably now.

"I wouldn't lie to you, even if you lied to me. I can't." Faye smiled. "Don't think that I couldn't though. It's just that," Faye smiled, holding back tears, "well, the book I was reading, it says not to lie. After all, wouldn't you rather hear the truth from someone you trust?"

Spike moved his lower jaw to the right and shook his head looking at the rusted bolt on the floor next to Faye's left foot. "Who said I ever trusted you?" He looked back with the coldest eyes he could muster before he started to walk away.

"Will you stop?" Faye shouted. She threw her arms into the air and swung them down into her lap. She winced; physical pain was more bearable that the emotional pain Spike was tossing at her.

Spike stopped. He took a staggered breath and shuddered. Faye looked down at her hands. They were shaking. Spike turned his head to the side. "Are you going to speak, or can I leave."

"It's just." Faye stopped and bit at her thumb nail as she glanced at the tattered pillow that was at the end of the couch. "Never mind," she muttered, "You can go."

"_Really_," Spike scuffed, "_can I_?" He sneered and walked off without another word.

Faye leaned forward and let out a whimper as she molded her hands over her face. It was harder than she thought it would be. She jumped at the sound of Spike's bedroom door slamming shut. Pulling at the roots of her hair, Faye screamed as loud as she could before running over to the tattered pillow and hurling it across the room and into the bookshelf by the hall.

**_…One Month Ago – The Next Morning…_**

Spike woke up to a light flashing in his eyes. "Uh," Spike snarled. "What the hell, let me sleep."

"Is that the way you talk to all your women Spike?" Spike eyes opened wide. The man grinned. "Yes, she left already. Don't worry the money's on the table."

Spike help back a yawn and took in a sharp inhale of breath before rubbing his face and scratching his left arm. "What are you doing here?"

Max rolled his eyes. "You can be a real bore sometimes Spike, did you know that?" He pulled out a picture and tossed it at Spike. "You never said you were part of those syndicate bastards."

Spike sat up and took hold of the photograph. It was a picture of Julia, Vicious and himself at the bar next to the Red Dragon hideout.

Spike groaned. "It was a long, long time ago." Spike let the picture fall to the floor next to him.

"It was four years ago." Max snarled. "Are you hiding something?"

Spike smirked. "Yeah, I still love the girl, but I don't dare touch her, or anyone connected to that damned place. _Ever_, I'm never going back there."

Max frowned. "I see," he said. "Was she yours, or his?"

"Vicious had her first. I didn't know." Spike narrowed his eyes. Why was he telling this lowlife about his past? "It was just once that we spent the night together. Vicious and I went to the bar the next night. He told me that he wanted to introduce me to his girlfriend." Spike arched an eyebrow. She acted as if we never met. I just stared at her, gawking for the longest time."

"Ouch." Max nodded.

"Just once, and I was in love with her. She told me that he threatened her, faked a hit at her a couple of times. She couldn't stand him, yet she loved him. She wanted to get away, and then she had doubts too. She told me she wanted to be with me, yet she was still with Vicious." Spike clenched his teeth. "We kept our relationship a secret for about six months. We were making plans to get away. I had saved up some money, I bought her a ring, and I got some flowers. I went to her apartment to tell her…" Spike grabbed his shaking arm. "I found her on the floor crying, Vicious by her side, with a gun to her head."

"Damn man, you don't have to tell me—" Max was cut off.

"I ran in and in seconds the gun was pointed at me. I stared at the man I once called my best friends. The anger in his eyes sliced at Spike's flesh tearing him into bits and pieces. He could feel his blood boiling already. "Julia was screaming for Vicious to stop. He walked up to me and grinned. "She's mine, not yours. Leave now or she'll die." Spike quoted. "I did as he said and left, my eyes never left hers as I watched the tears falling down her cheeks and onto the white carpeted floor."

"Hmm…" Max nodded. "Was that, that then?"

Spike smirked. "I snuck back that evening. I told her to meet me at a graveyard, I handed her the address on a piece of paper and told her everything that we'd be able to do once we ran from the syndicate." Spike cupped his hands over his mouth. "I watched from the end of the street as the torn bits of that piece of paper fell from her bedroom window. She was gone, just like that. I faked my death, and soon found myself nearly dead on the streets with a heroine needle in my arm. Jet, my—" Spike winced as he said this, and stopped. "Well, in the end, I was clean, but now. I'm okay. I like this, I don't care weather I've still got my addiction, or not. It makes me forget the past, so I'm glad to be involved in this."

Max nodded slowly. "Life's sure been ruff on you. Dude, why the hell are you sleeping with whores for money, I can get you hits, and after all you're one of us. We can pay for your supplies." Spike shuddered and bowed his head. What was he doing? It was as if he was actually befriending the enemy. He wasn't, he wouldn't.

"Thanks," he muttered.

…Present Time…

They weren't dead. They couldn't be dead. No, nothing was wrong, nothing was different. He wasn't holding his left arm, he wasn't aching for a needle to be in her arm, and he wasn't about to—

"I have to get out of here." Spike felt the ship shudder, and the engine start up. "No, not yet, we're not leaving yet!" Spike howled as he tore out of his room, his feet barely touching the ground.

Jumping the four steps in one leap, he shoved the open and let it crack against the wall. Faye let out a cry of surprise, not expecting to see green hair for another couple of hours. "Is something wrong?"

"Take us back down. Take us down, now." Spike ordered, pointing at the floor with his right hand.

Faye closed her eyes. "I put it in auto emergency only mode for the next four months." Spike's eyes blazed like a wildfire as he checked Faye to the floor and looked at the screen franticly. "I'm sorry, but you need help."

"I need to get out of here!" Spike shouted. His eyes narrowed and he fell down in front of her and pinned Faye against the desk. His right hand gripped around her neck. "I'll start squeezing if you don't take us down in the next five seconds.

Faye shut her eyes and smiled. "Go ahead, kill me. See what good that does you. It'll be one more death you'll have to deal with—" Spike grinned and started squeezing.

"You think I won't do it?" Spike started laughing. "You give me too much credit. I'm not that nice of a guy. You don't know me Faye, not really." He squeezed harder and she gagged and started to claw at his right hand.

"Stop!" Faye screeched.

"Stop, stop!" Spike mocked her in a high pitched tone before his eyes darkened and he continued to laugh. "Faye darling, don't make me angry." He let go and she screamed, coughing violently and rolling onto her left side.

Spike stood up and sighed rubbing his shoulders and cracking his neck. "Damn, look what you've gone a done. I'm all tense." He pouted. "I won't mourn over you Faye."

"You bastard!" Faye screamed out. She brought her hands to her face and wiped the tears, smearing them over her face as she continued to cough.

"That's a girl, hate me, loathe me…" He walked out of the room, his anger slammed in her face loudly as the door cracked shut echoing throughout the halls of the Bebop.

**Ooo, Spike, got angry with Faye-Faye. Very angry…what will happen over the next four months? How will Spike and Faye deal with each other?! Also, on my doujinshi site there is a new Bebop one we finished translating and editing into English called "Hug-Hug-Hug" It's got a lot of the syndicate people in it. Shin and Lin are two of the main characters. It's hilarious! Be sure to download it and tell me what you think!**

**www .**** doujinshiadoptions . cjb . net**


	5. And Only The Boogieman Can Tell You…

**Addiction**

**Chapter 5**

**By:** Rachel

**Rated:** R

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**E-mail:** KimiWaPet2150 at Comcast . net

**Web Address:** www . DoujinshiAdoptions . cjb . net

**Posted up a new Cowboy Bebop Doujinshi up on my scanlation site for everyone! I hope that you guys like it. Sorry it took a bit for this chapter, I've had finals, and work, and such.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. Spike gets divine justice from himself. Can Faye help, or is Spike still not willing to let her get near him?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU FANS FOR ALL YOUR KIND WORDS! I LOVE YOU ALL! **

****

**_….._**

Holding her breath she waited for the door to slam shut before she screamed. Tears rolled over her eyes as she clutched at her aching throat. When was he ever so violent, when had he become so cruel? What had his addiction turned him into?

Spike wasn't in his room. He stared from a distance as Faye cried out in pain. She writhed and clawed at a metal bolt on the metal, rusting floor. "Stop crying, it's irritating."

"Bastard, why didn't you just kill me?" Faye screamed as loud as her aching throat would allow.

Spike smirked. "Just back off, Faye." Spike turned and walked down the hall. He looked at him room and then looked ahead and kept walking. He turned and looked at Faye's door, chewing on his lower lip.

Glancing to his right he grinned and stepped forward. Shakily he grabbed Faye's doorknob and pushed it forward. Holding his breath he rubbed the back of his neck and stepped in carefully, shutting the door behind him silently.

Stepping inside he turned on the light and stared down at her bedside. Pill bottles lay haphazardly, along with a glass half full of gin. "We both have problems it seems." He arched an eyebrow and took the glass finishing what was left before sitting on her bedside and picking up a handful of bottles. "Let's see, painkillers," he lulled before looking at the next two, "and antidepressants…Faye?" Spike stammered. Depressed, Faye wasn't depressed. He set the bottles down with a distasteful expression.

Was Faye depressed because of what had happened? He cupped his face in his hands as he remembered her tear streaked face as she begged him to stay. He didn't keep his promise to her. He didn't call them, not once. Spike took a slow deep breath as he rolled his head to the right. His lips rippled as he stared at the notebook on her dresser. "What have we here?" He cooed and stood up as he looked at her closet door, while walking over to the notebook. Notes on what to and not to do to upset him…this that wouldn't upset a heroine addict. He gritted his teeth and gripped tightly on the brown and black notebook.

Taking a breath he walked back to the bed and sat down again. Rubbing the back of his neck again laid back against Faye's two pillows and flipped to the first page…

**_…Entry One…._**

_Dear Diary,_

_I should give you a name shouldn't I? A girl's or a guy's name, I wonder what would fit best. Well, we'll think of your name later then, now won't we?_

_He hasn't called yet. I'm writing in this to vent, and only to vent my anger. I can't help it, Jet is too frustrating, and Edward is too little to understand me. Then again, even if she does understand me, she would end up blabbing to Jet, and then I would never hear the end of it. God, they really are like my family now._

_Why hasn't he called yet? He promised. I love him. I love him._

_- Faye_

**_…Present Time…_**

****

Spike eyed her words carefully before starting to turn to the next page. She loved him. Did she really love him though, or was that her missing him just for the sake of missing him? He didn't care of course, what he cared about was finding out how that silver haired bastard had managed to get killed before he did. How dare he die without a fight, and how dare he take Julia along with him.

The door handle started to turn. Spike's eyes widened and he leapt over to the other side of the bed and lied down, holding his breath. He had left Faye's diary on her bed. Luckily it was closed. The door opened.

Faye blinked as she watched her diary fall from the edge of her bed and onto the floor with a loud smack. Faye narrowed her eyes and scrunched her face together. "I swore I set you…" She sighed, shaking her head. Leaning forward Spike held his breath as Faye lifted up the bedspread to pick up her journal and exhaled when she didn't notice him.

"I'll write in you later." She yawned, as she slipped off her shirt and pants and changed into a bathing suit.

"Bathing suit?" he breathed, eyeing her finally as she tied the back of the black and pink stripped beauty.

"Spike, I put your bathing suit on your dresser. You can come in when you like. We put it in the workout room; it's regulated so that the water won't fly out, even if we loose gravity control, there's also a hot tub." She grinned as Spike let out a hiss and sat up.

"Vindictive…" He snarled.

"Thank you for not looking also Spike." She shuddered. "Did you read my journal, don't lie. I can tell if you're lying to me."

Spike arched an eyebrow. "And if I did?"

"I was telling the truth." Faye shut the door without another word.

Spike groaned and covered his face with his hands as the silence loomed over him. When the hell did they get the money for a pool, and not just a pool but a hot tub? Spike licked his lips in thought. "We have a bath already; it's a waste of water." He was lying to himself. He liked the idea of having these; he just didn't want to be nice to Faye yet. No, not yet.

**_….._**

A week passed with little to no fighting. Bitter words were being used less and less. Spike was doing well. Well, as well as a recovering heroine addict can be.

He was floating on his back, mouth open eyes closed. The pool water was at a comfortable eighty-two degrees, and he was in heaven.

"Are you hungry?" Spike's eyes opened and he turned his head to the left as Faye walked into the room. "I'll make lunch now if you are."

Spike rolled forward and swam over to the side of the pool. "Whatever." Spike yawned as he rang out his hair with his fingers.

"What do you want? Sandwich, soup…?" Faye tapped on her lips in thought.

She watched Spike swim over to the ladder and climb out. "I could care less." Spike lazed as he wrapped the towel around his waist.

"Enthusiastic, as always Spike…" She muttered and walked out of the room.

She didn't have to say it. He knew he wasn't putting much effort into making her days go by faster. That wasn't his intention at all. He wanted to get off the damned ship. The Bebop was driving him right up a wall and over a cliff. Cracking his neck he yawned again and walked into his room to get changed.

His arm was healing. The scabs were started to crust, and peel away. The itching was still present, but he was learning to ignore it. He'd still find himself getting sick at night though. Half the time he would spend the night on the small blue carpet surrounding the toilet.

Few words were shared at all. Night came slowly. Faye had gone to sleep early. Spike turned in at eleven…

"Spike…" His eyes opened and he looked towards the door, his eyes narrowed.

"What? I'm alive, don't worry, I'm not that stupid." He rubbed his eyes and stared at the blurred figure standing in the door. "It's too late; I can't even see straight Faye."

"No, Spike." He sat up and squinted.

Spike's stomach sank as his vision cleared as he saw the syringe in her hand. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Spike looked her over as he watched the tears pour from her mint colored eyes. Her teeth bared, his lower lip quaked as her body trembled. Her right arm was raised, vein popped, needle ready. "What hell are you doing!" Spike stood up to grab the needle. He would only get it away from her, and then turn it on himself.

Faye let out a blood curdling scream as he came near her. Gritting his teeth Spike fell to his knees and put his hands over his ears as he let out a gag before falling onto his side. "Don't do it." He looked up at her with terror in his eyes. "Please, I beg you. Don't turn into me Faye. Please, don't do that to yourself!"

"Why not, you did." Spike died. He was dead. He was gone, never to be again. She had killed him with her voice.

He writhed in his tears as Faye stuck the needle into her arm. "Faye!"

**_….._**

"Faye!" Spike sat up his eyes wet with tears as he tasted blood trickling down his mouth from biting down on his lip too hard. Sweat clung to his ghost, white skin as he shook in his on demise. "Faye…" He fell onto his side, and clutched his pillow. "A dream…it's just a dream. I was dreaming, and this is the hell I've woken myself up to.

Faye opened the door her eyes wide as she tied her white silk robe closed. "What is it?" She hurriedly walked in her eyes still half closed as she tripped over a towel and stumbled against the bed to find Spike starring up at her with the eyes of a child who had just woken up from a terrifying nightmare.

Spike coughed and sat up, bowing his head forward. He moved his lips to speak, but found that his vocal cords paralyzed. His arm was aching him, and he was aching to just cry out, but couldn't. He didn't dare, not when he was awake, and not while Faye was in a room with him. "A bad dream?" she sighed, tangling her fingers in her violet locks. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Spike shook his head. He moved his head to the left quickly to hide the tear that was about to trickle down his face. She could go now. Why wouldn't she get up and walk away? Since when did Faye come running to his rescue when he cried out in fear after having a nightmare?

"Yet you scream out my name? Well, cowboy, thank you for waking me up. Next time scream out to someone who won't come to save you from the boogieman."

Spike looked up as she walked towards the door. She turned quickly, catching him off guard. Spike hissed and looked down again.

"Here, your mouth is bleeding." She yawned. "Wake me up when you get hungry." Faye reached over to the tissue box next to Spike's meds and handed him one before she closed her eyes and blindly walked out of the room.

Spike exhaled as he clutched the tissue in his hand and let out a muffled cry as he leaned forward. "Don't do it Faye. Please, do ever do it. I'll never forgive you if you do."

**Just do you know Spike has cried before, or at least he talks about it. At the end of episode 4, the trailer for Balled of Fallen Angles…Spike talks about waking up as if he were peeling an onion…AKA with tears in his eyes, crying. WAHAHAHA! Take that! HE DOES HAVE A WEAKER SIDE! I've said this before, but I'm just restating it.**


	6. That You're Sorry

**Addiction**

**Chapter 6**

**By: **Rachel

**Rated: **M _At least follow game ratings! 17+ is M folks_

**Genre:** Drama/Romance

**E-mail: **KimiWaPet2150 at comcast . net

**Web Address: **www . DoujinshiAdoptions . cjb . net

**Sorry took awhile; homework, work, and a life have stalled me. Thank you for the reviews! Be sure to download the anime series Beck! It's AMAZING! I posted links at the bottom of the page! YOU MUST DOWNLOAD IT! Sorry for errors!**

**I got my PSP on the 24th, it's amazing, and it's dead-pixel free too! NOTE. PSP stands for Portable Play Station. It's a ps2 in your hands folks, with an LCD screen on top of it! It plays games, movies, MP3s, holds photos, as well as mpeg2 files, will later on have cell phone technology, as well as online access! This thing is gorgeous! If you have yet to see one, look it up online, or go to your local Game Stop :cough: STOP BY MY STORE! I already put on a L'Arc-en-Ciel music video as well as the L'Arc-en-Ciel PS1 videogame trailer on it!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Cowboy Bebop.

**_…._**

Sitting against the bay window Spike lit up a cigarette and sighed. He didn't sleep after that dream. No, that wasn't a dream; it was a nightmare that had literally shaken him to the core. Spike tuned and watched as the sun rose in the horizon.

"Here, I made you a cup." Spike's eyes opened fully for a second as he turned to find Faye holding out a mug full of tar.

"I don't drink coffee." He stammered. Go away, she should be leaving! Spike mind shouted as he burned his eyes into the window wishing for her to leave.

"I see. Thanks for warning me." Faye set down the mug and took the cigarette out of Spike's mouth and took a quick drag before handing it back.

"Welcome." He muttered with his lips closed around his cigarette.

Faye stepped closer. "You stopped bandaging it." Faye smiled weakly as she pulled away his cancer stick and took a puff before placing it back in Spike's mouth.

Spike stared at his arm for a brief second before pulled the cigarette from his lips and exhaling. "Would you ever…" Spike bit at the inside of his lower lips as his face tightened. "Never mind…"

"You can't leave me hanging!" Faye hissed. "You shouldn't do that to people." Faye growled and took his cigarette away.

Spike arched an eyebrow. "Do what?"

"Like saying," Faye thought for a moment. "I've got a secret, but I can't tell you." She nodded. "You were about to ask me something and then said…oh, never mind." Faye spoke in a deeper tone, waving her arms about, poorly imitating her comrade.

Spike grinned. "Yeah, well I did it. So there." He tapped his foot to a silent song that was playing like a broken record in his head.

"You can tell me, it's not like I have anyone on the ship to tell." Faye yawned and stretched her arms in the air.

"Would you have done it?" Spike licked his lips as he tossed his cigarette to the ground. "If a guy handed you a syringe and told you to shoot up, would you do it? It was for the money too, not just some random coincidence."

Faye shook her head. Spike bowed his head and nodded as he balled his fist. "Good." He looked up with a smile on his face. His eyes were closed.

Faye smiled and stepped closer. Spike's eyes opened and he narrowed his eyes as his lower lip struggled not to tremble. Spike remembered the song, an old Earth song that was playing that night. It was called, _In the Cold, Cold Night_, by the White Stripes. A girl's vocals lulled the magic lyrics. Faye cornered the man as her hands, cold as ice, stung each cheek of Spike's Faye as she leaned forward.

Her chilled, bare arms wrapped around his tense frame as her chilled face rested in the crook of his neck. "Why do you ask?"

Spike was cornered, but felt safe with the girl's fragile arms holding him. A surreal comfort, as if the song's mellow words were coming to reality. "A dream made me think otherwise is all."

Faye nodded. "I see." She arched an eyebrow. "Want me to make something?"

"I'll cook, I'm better at it anyway." He pushed Faye aside and the song was over just like that.

Faye smiled brightly despite her displease with Spike's comment about her cooking. "Hungry again are we?"

"No, but I heard your stomach growl. Do you really want to eat that slop?" He grinned wickedly as her face turned read with anger. "It was a joke."

Faye screamed out as she pulled at her hair. "Pancakes or eggs?"

"Pancakes," Faye muttered, "jerk." Faye walked off to her bedroom in a huff.

"I liked your last journal entry by the way!" Spike bit his tongue laughing as he heard her cry out again. "Another joke Faye, but whatever."

**_….._**

An endless and uneventful month went by. Spike took his medicine regularly and he was starting to forget about things, well, everything except for the dream. That damned dream kept haunting him every night. "She wouldn't do it."

"You're right most likely." Faye yawned walking into the kitchen and stumbling over to the teapot to boil water. "We're out of coffee by the way."

Spike nodded. "You drank it all, remember?" He sighed as he watched her fill the pot with hot water.

"Did I really?" She sighed.

Faye had a hangover. Not that it was something new. Wednesday was her weekly, drink a bottle of sherry night followed by the array of vomit that would be sprawled over the bathroom floor. However you couldn't forget how she would cry to. Oh how she would cry.

Spike stared at her. His dream was more vivid than ever last night. He watched with tear soaked eyes as she injected herself again…Maybe he had just heard her crying from the bathroom. Spike nodded as he rested his face in the palm of his right hand, holding it up with his elbow.

"I don't drink coffee Faye." Spike cracked his neck as he stared at the empty medicine table. He watched as Faye's hands shook as she placed the pot on the burner to boil.

"Faye?" Spike licked his lips as he laced his fingers together.

"What do you want?" Faye groaned, rubbing her face fiercely, in hopes to wake up and have her splitting head, mend itself back together.

"What are all those medications that you're on for?" He eyed her carefully as Faye straightened.

"I've always taken them." Faye forced a smile as turned back to the pot of water as it let out a hiss.

Spike gripped at his hands. "Don't lie." He watched as she held onto the oven handle, her eyes eyeing the teapot with frightened eyes. Who was cornering who now? "You have at least five that I see scattered on your nightstand. Do you think that's safe to be drinking down bottles, and then popping pills?"

"Don't question my antics Spike. You're the drug addict, remember?" Faye turned with a smug grin on her face. She licked her lips as the pot screamed for help.

Spike's eyes darkened in a split second he had Faye pinned against the counter. "Don't Faye. Don't go there." He smiled staring into her eyes. "Do you think it would be hard for me to get my fix?" He laughed. "It's not hard for me to find a bottle, and a needle Faye. I've been good for your sake, not mine."

Faye was quick to move her hands up to her eyes and wipe the threatening tears that were going to fall if he didn't stop. "I…" Her hands trembled. "Well, there are my antidepressants and a few others, but nothing that will kill me Spike." Faye chewed on her lower lip.

Spike nodded. So she could do it. The dream could come true. If he pushed her far enough, if he didn't get better quick enough, she would do it. The needle would pierce the skin, and hearts would stop. The end would come. He would die again.

"Are you on them because of me?" Spike anger disappeared as the realization dawned on him. She would have killed herself if they had not found him. She could in fact, still kill herself.

Faye didn't answer, or even react to his question. "Faye, answer me."

"If I was on them because of you, would you really want to know?" Spike looked at the ground and released his hold on her.

"No, honestly I don't want to." He inhaled. "However, I need to know. Faye's eyes were cold, and silent. Spike sighed in defeat. "Very well, tell me when you're ready."

Spike turned and shut his eyes tightly. Straightening, he walked to the doorway between the kitchen and living room. He waited. He waited until he heard her breathe. Her lips moved. "Spike."

With closed eyes Spike turned and hurried over to catch Faye as she fell to the ground. She cried. She cried as he held her. "I'm sorry." Spike's arms locked tightly around her trembling frame. "Hate me, kill me. Just don't hurt yourself Faye."

Faye continued to cry. "You never kept your promise." She chocked.

"I'm sorry." Spike murmured into the crook of her neck.

"You didn't come back." She whimpered

"I'm sorry." He begged into her ear.

"I thought you were dead." She whispered

"I'm sorry!" He cried out, his voice strained.

"I hate you." No emotion. Her heart had shattered, she was dead. She had died, just as he had so long ago.

Spike's body writhed in Faye's arms as she stabbed him with truth after truth as she cried. "I'm glad."

Faye screamed out and pushed him away. Spike tried to keep himself calm. On all fours he was begging for forgiveness while pleading for her to hate him. "I'm happy that you hate me. After all, that's all I deserve." He stood and held her hand with care. "I don't deserve you Faye. I'm sorry." He bit his lower lips as she watched watched him with tear filled eyes.

**Chapter 6…complete. Hmm…what will happen next! Wait and see:evil cackle:**

**Sorry for the wait. School, work, life…stuff like that. For those who have bitorrent, you MUST go to www . animeyume . org and download the anime series Beck. Not the actual band, but it's based off of a band. I run ****Japan**** Culture Club in my High School, and this was one of the biggest hits to date so far. Everyone who saw it, loved it. It's half in English as well!**

**Ryusuke moved to ****New York**** when he was ten, and at the age of 14 became part of a band called Dying Breed. At 15 he and Eddie, his best friend are walking past a parking garage and find a car that's been shot up, and blood is all over the ground. Curious, they pop the trunk and find a guitar with two bullet holes in it. Scared they take it, along with a puppy that walks out of the back seat whimpering. They name the dog Beck. Ryusuke moves back to ****Japan**** six weeks late taking the legendary guitar Lucille with him… He's been parts of bands here and there, and after breaking it off with a fourth band he decides to form his own. By now Drying Breed is one of the most popular rock bands in the ****US**** and has a fan base world wide. Taking the 14 year old Koyuki under his wing at only the age 16, he himself teaches him the art of playing the guitar. With the men who he stole the guitar from hot on his tracks, and a great band forming, there is bound to be a kick ass ending to this hard rock anime.**

**Will they go to the Great Fest, one of the largest music gatherings in ****Japan****? Will they go to the ****US****? Will Eddie, and Ruesake live to see that day, or will they get caught?**

**The animation is WONDERFUL. And the Americans in this anime…ACTUALLY are AMERICAN. No Japanese voice actors trying to speak with accent free voices. Also the animation is done in CG, and their mouths DO GO TO THEIR VOICES. EVERY CHARACTER AND SYLLABLE is pronounced. The animation is a mix between Cowboy Bebop, and FLCL. Also the soundtrack is AMAZING, and the voice actors actually sing. No voice change suddenly while singing! I'm telling you, this is going to be one of your all time favorite anime series! A MUST SEE! It's only 26 episodes long, and the anime already has 25 subbed online for your downloading pleasure! Here is the official site…**

**www .**** beck . ne . jp **

**And as desktop from the manga I made. The manga has a different ending/plot for the second half of the series. This is at the great fest, and that's Koyuki in purple!**

**http :**** s05 . imagehost . org / 0958 / beckDestop . jpg - there should be an underscore between beck and Desktop!**

**Here is a link to view a very short…and god offal trailer for the anime, but you do get to see Koyuki, and some other characters in the show…hmm…also lame flash backs that have nothing to do with the plotline! You'll also adore Maho, who isn't in any of the trailer. It's Ruesake's little sister, who is the same age as Koyuki. Another note is that Maho, and Ruesake do speak English, but they are JAPANESE, and only lived in the ****US**** for five years, so they have strong accents. Also, for those who have parents who like to see what you're doing. Be careful they through the f word around A LOT, and IN ENGLISH. So yes, be warned, some drunken Americans in the first episode flip it out a lot when they see their car is trashed:)**

**http :**** www . tv – ****Tokyo**** . co . jp / b – bansen / anime / anime item 121 . html**

**Put a dash between TV and ****Tokyo****, a slash between jp and b, a dash between b and bansen, a slash between anime and another one after anime, an underscore between the second anime and item. That should be all for stuff that isn't showing up. **


	7. And Not To Be Afraid

**Addiction**

**Chapter 7**

**By**: Rachel

**Rated:** M

**Genre:** Drama/Romance

**E-mail:** KimiWaPet2150 at comcast . net

**Web Address:** www . DoujinshiAdoptions . cjb . net

**So here's chapter 7! Thanks for the reviews, you guys are awesome! Anyway, sorry for any major drama in this chapter, because for most of it, I was blaring the Shadow Hearts soundtrack's while writing it. If you have yet to play the Shadow Hearts games…NOT to be confused with Kingdom Hearts…(it is NOT Kingdom Hearts AT ALL) Anyway it's a gothic, romantic/drama/comedy RPG, which many find to be even better than the Final Fantasy series. So yes. This is a game series to try out. I highly recommend playing Shadow Hearts 1, before Shadow Hearts 2 – Covenant. Shadow Hearts 3 is in the making and will be coming to the ****US**** thanks for its widely growing fan base. It's my favorite game series, and a HUGE inspiration. The soundtrack is amazing. What you think would be done with a guitar is done with a violin…and damn…the things they do are…DAMN…just listen and enjoy. Here is a link to my favorite song. It's a download and it'll start playing right away on a music player for you! Anyway, it's like rock opera, with kick ass vocals in a lot of the songs too! SOOO GREAT!**

**http**** / bluelaguna . net /downloads / mp3s / sh2 / 59 20 20The 20Fate 20 7E 20Cluster 20Amaryllis . mp3 – if they don't show…after 59 where there are spaces put present signs!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cowboy Bebop.

**…..**

"We've located the hospital he was staying in." The man spoke, a smile on his pale face as his lips curled.

"Really, is he still there?" Jared spoke his voice filled with mirth. Maybe his day would turn out to be a good one after all.

"Well, no sir. However, we found out something interesting." The man looked at Spike's medical chart as a trickle of blood rolled past his left foot.

Jared rolled his eyes with distaste. "What Max?"

"He's married. The bastard told me this sap story about some Julia chick, and he's fucking married," Max paused when he realized whom he was talking to, "she's a pretty one too. Faye Valentine, she kept her last name, so that's all we know about her though sir." Max licked his chapped lips. "They don't have a house address, it simply reads, the Bebop." He quoted arching an eyebrow. "What do you think that one means sir?"

"It's a ship. He's a cowboy, and so is she." Jared groaned. "Kill them and whoever else is with them."

"Children sir?" Max questioned, a little surprised at Jared's tone of voice.

"Yes. I want them all dead. Kill Spike last if you can. I want to hear every detail of the expressions he had on his face." Jared laughed. "Better yet, record the whole damned thing so I can watch and hear him screaming myself!" His laughter had turned to a malicious cackle.

Max nodded his head. "Yes sir, will do. I'll get a search on the ship's location ASAP."

"Very well." Jared hung up the phone connection he had with Max as he eyed the gloom filled sky of Jupiter. "What level of hell is this?" He whispered, a grin crossing his malicious face.

**_….._**

Spike looked down at Faye who had cried herself to sleep in his arms. He was still on the kitchen floor. Rolling his head back against the oven door, he glanced up at the clock on the microwave. She had been asleep for two hours. Spike smirked and moved his arm slowly as he laid her head onto the floor gently.

Holding his breath he sat up and with great ease lifted her into his arms and stood up. She growled. "What you doing?"

"You want to sleep on the kitchen floor then? I'm sure that'll give you a nice kink in the neck." Spike rolled his eyes and placed her on the couch and covered her with the blanket. "Now go back to sleep."

With little effort Faye listened to Spike and was soon out like a light on Spike's favorite piece of furniture. "Sweet dreams." He yawned and headed towards the workout room.

**_…._**

**_…Six Weeks Ago…An In-between Time…_**

**_…._**

Spike favored his left arm as he clawed at the metal door, too weak to turn the handle. It was late. However, in space, all you saw was darkness, so it wasn't like you could tell what time it was without looking at a clock. Spike gagged and checked the door open.

He dry heaved into the bathroom sink and ran the water, drinking in and then spitting out the cool water. Taking a big gulp of air Spike narrowed his eyes and looked into the mirror in front of him and shuddered. Who was that?

His arm trembled at his side. Spike ground his teeth together and let out a pained wheezing sound. With a shaking right hand he reached up and tore back the handle to the medicine cabinet. He grinned. Faye hadn't gotten rid of them all. A sowing needle was all it was, but it would do. It had to, for both their sakes.

Turning his back against the small counter he rolled his head back as he sunk the needle into his left arm without another thought. A smile crossed his thin, pressed lips and he relaxed his body almost instantly.

"No!" Faye cried out. Spike's eyes opened and he looked to his left sharply. "Spike, no!" Faye ran forward and pinned him to the counter sharply. He winced and let out a howl as she tore the needle from his left arm. "This isn't going to help you!" She slapped him.

Spike gritted his teeth. "Damn you!" Spike shoved her away sharply. Faye stumbled back.

Spike scratched as his arm as he shivered. Another cold spell was washing over him. "I'm sorry, but it'll get better. It will. I'm here to help you. So please, trust me."

"I'll never trust you. I never have, and I never will." Spike snapped. He watched as Faye's face tightened.

"What happened to you?" Faye shook her head.

Spike grinned. "My past happened Faye. My past happened…" He eyed the shower. A sharp blade was not a needle, so that would not do.

"Syndicates, death, murder, blood, killing," Faye sighed. "A life no one wants to live, but you've lived it."

**_……_**

**_Present Time…_**

**_….._**

"A life, no one wants to live, but I sure as hell have a way of living it." Spike shook his head and fell back into the deeper end of the swimming pool.

The water echoed in his mind, every sound was drowned out, and hollow. He could hear his beating heart, and the sound of his shallow breathing. "Am I broken Faye?" He could hear her heels clicking on the metal flooring. The floors were rusting, even in a newly redone room.

"Aren't we all?" Faye mumbled.

"Depressing choice of words there." He exhaled and sank into the depths below.

"Depressing question to ask me, you fool." She rolled her eyes. "We're landing." She smiled weakly. Too bad he couldn't hear her, he was under the water.

"What did you say?" Spike inhaled, his eyes closed, his back still turned away from her. He spit the water away and rubbed his face with is hands. "Faye did you—"

"She said something." Max grinned wickedly. "Long time no see Spike. God, you're a hard man to track down."

His stomach sank. This wasn't happening. They were in space, how did they find them? He shook his head. It wasn't that hard, they were just staying right outside the atmosphere. They knew who he was. He was really a goner. "Max, what are you doing?" Spike swam to where his feet could touch bottom.

The tile was slippery against his toes; his senses were heightened as his adrenaline skyrocketed. Pushing his wet locks back with his right hand, he wiped the dripping water from his face and watched as Faye's eyes glazed with a layer of tears.

"She's pretty." Max nodded. "You lied to me man, that wasn't nice." He shook his head. "You could have told me you had such a beautiful wife, you know?" Max's gloved fingers grabbed a clump of Faye's violet hair and pulled.

Her neck arched back and Spike swallowed as Max inhaled her scent. "Stop," Spike didn't understand. Where had he gathered that information? They were not married.

"Peach, you're going to be mine." He smiled as he licked the nape of her pale neck.

"Stop!" Spike's voice strained.

Max let out a heavy sigh and looked at Spike with tired eyes. "You made up that whole Julia story. You bastard, I was really concerned for you." Max wet his lips. "And here you are living in space as a cowboy with your little whore of a wife."

Spike watched as a tear rolled from her left eye, and then from her right. "Bastard!" Faye cried out.

Max bared his fangs and slapped her sharply across the face. Faye yelped and gagged as she fell to the floor, tasting blood in her mouth.

"Don't you touch her, Max, do you hear me?" Spike clenched his teeth and edged into even shallower waters.

"You mean," he beamed, "like this?" Pulling her back he cupped her left breast and Faye let out a whine.

Spike's blood boiled as he watched Faye writhe in her terror. Alone, he had left her alone. "You son of a bitch!" Spike snarled and swam to the edge and leapt out of the pool, and looked over at Max. On all fours, he looked like a mad dog ready to strike at whatever dared move towards him.

Faye had gone mute. He had cut her tongue out with fear. She wouldn't' talk, she wouldn't scream, she would cry. Spike wouldn't allow this. He couldn't. "I'm a bastard, yes." Max sighed and laid Faye on the ground and hovered over her, gun pointed at her skull, another at Spike.

"We're not married." Spike stated firmly. "She lives here, that's all. She has nothing to do with me, so let her go!" Spike's tone was sharp, and deadly.

"Hmm, I think you're lying to me, Spike, and liars get caught in the worst situations." Max nodded. "Don't you agree Missus Spiegel, or is it still Ms. Valentine, after all, you kept your maiden name." He bit his lower lip. "You are a sweet little thing, you know that?" He threw his head back and let out a wheezed laughter.

"Tell him Faye." Spike nodded. "It's okay; explain that he's made a mistake, okay?" Spike sat up on his knees. Faye didn't move. She was frozen, and alone, and scared. "Damn it." Spike's voice whined, in a high pitched, whispered tone of voice. "Faye…" Spike's left arm shook.

The ship shuttered as they entered Mar's atmosphere. Max stared into the fallen bird's green eyes. "Well peach, talk up. Answer your husband."

"Faye, please!" Spike threw himself forward, pounding his fists against the floor, the water dripped onto the floor. "Don't hurt her. I beg of you Max, don't kill her."

Max nodded. "Thought she was nothing to you, she wasn't involved." He arched an eyebrow.

"She wasn't, but you're making her be, so stop!" Spike snarled. He wasn't going to be nice when he got his fingers around Max's neck. Not nice at all.

Faye screamed. She was in terror. Spike had scared her. She had no one. All alone... "Faye, don't let him kill you. Please, don't die." Spike trembled. "I can't lose you too." He wept.

Faye turned and stared at Spike with pleading eyes. She couldn't move. She was terrified. What was wrong? Why wasn't she running? Spike clawed at the ground, she never got scared like this, did she?

She had been caught before though, by Vicious, and his men. Max smiled. "Now isn't that a little mean, Spike? I mean, you are married, and you're deigning that in front of your wife."

"I'm so sorry." Faye chewed on her lower lip as she threw herself forward, knocking Max to the ground.

Horror stricken Spike struggled to get to his feet, blindly throwing fists in front of him, his mind was on spin cycle. Finding his footing once again, Spike checked Max to the floor and held back his cry as the blade cut into his side.

**What will happen to Spike and Faye! AHH! Anyway, sorry it took so long to come out. I had foot surgery. I'll be in a cast for a month and one week. NOT COOL. I spent Thursday in tears and drugged up on pain killers. The swellings gone down…but it still hurts like hell. I was lucky that I could crutch myself into the computer room without my parents inches behind me waiting for me to tumble over…HA! My dad was a sleep and my mom was at work WAHA! I broke the system! Heh.**

**BE SURE TO REVIEW PLEASE!**


	8. Because Your Just an Enigma…

**Addiction**

**By:** Rachel

**Rated:** R (Anything R rated folks…)

**Genre:** Drama

**E-mail:** KimiWaPet2150 at comcast . net

**Web Address:** www . DoujinshiAdoptions . cjb .net

**Story has a grim side to it. Not that it hasn't already been grim, but it gets grimmer, don't get me wrong though. It is a Spike / Faye fanfiction!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cowboy Bebop

**_….._**

The cold metal blade cut through his skin with effortless ease. He was stunned. The chill was soon replaced by a sharp, nauseating pain in his left side. Spike gagged on reflex and rolled onto his side.

Max snarled and sat up on his knees and wiped the blood from his nose and mouth. "Bastard, this is what I get for helping you. Do you know how many times you could have killed yourself if I wasn't near you? God, you damned addict. You act like you're healed, as if nothing had even happened." Max spit out more blood. Horror and amusement curled into the smile forming on his pale face, covered with sweat and blood. "You know damned well that those needle marks aren't going away anytime soon. In fact, I bet you're itching to just find a sewing needle, or even a knife would surface. I'm sure right now just about anything could supersede your aching need for the addiction."

"Stop!" Spike covered his ears with his hands and shook his head as if he had gone mad with insanity.

"_Stop_…_Stop_…!" Max mooched. "You make me sick." He growled. "What man lies to his wife in front of her face, and then goes off to get junked up on heroine only to come back and then get caught by the guys he ran away from?"

"Stop it Max!" Spike looked up with crying eyes. He had to keep his mouth shut he couldn't have Faye know. She would think he was a monster. He was a monster.

Max licked his lips and nodded. "As I thought Spike, you haven't told her the truth."

Spike whaled. "Max, please stop!" He let out a cry of pain as he felt himself growing numb on his left side.

"If you don't shut up I will kill your darling beauty. You know what I'm capable of Spike." Max chewed on his lower lip and snickered.

"You also know what I can do if you dare lay a hand on her!" Spike's eyes blazed in a wild fury. "You touch her and I'll snap you like a twig!"

Faye had inched herself against the back of a wall and sat there in silence. Trembling, tears laced her eyes. She was half in shock. Was this how it was going to end? Was she going to die not knowing how Spike felt?

Spike's breath was coming out in ragged gulps out air. He wheezed as fell onto his back to glance back at Faye. She was terrified. He couldn't blame her. He was a monster, and so was the man towering over him. She was alone, no one could help her.

**_….._**

**_Evening Before the Overdose…_**

**_….._**

"You alive there, Spike?" Max kicked Spike in the ribs roughly.

Spike heaved and let out a whale. "Christ!" He howled. "I'm resting!"

Max nodded. "Sorry man, don't want you to die on me is all."

Spike and Max were at a standstill. Jared had stopped the cash flow while the heroine was being transported, and they were in need of a fix badly. Desperation had stuck and they headed off to a local bar in the sticks.

Music cried out at a rapid pace. Bodies rippled, and twirled to the liquid beat. Spike walked in, cigarette in mouth a grin on his pasty complexion. Max trailed behind. Both fitted in lose clothing Spike moved sharply to his left and leaned up against the wall by the doorway. There was only one way in, and unless you had it in, there was only one way out.

Lucky for them, Max had it in with one of the tenders. "Max, baby I haven't seen you in ages!" A tall, thin girl with amber colored hair and golden eyes cheered as she noticed a familiar face.

"Yeah, it's been awhile Janie." Spike arched an eyebrow. Janie and Max were rather familiar indeed. Spike watched as Max planted a kiss on her cheek and took both of her chilled hands as his forehead rested against hers. "I'd like you to meet a friend of mine; maybe you could help me hook him up with one of your friends?"

Janie smiled inquisitively. "Do you need help?" The tender's voice was no longer tender. Spike couldn't help but let a smirk cross his face.

Max rolled his eyes and pointed at Spike. "This is who I'm talking about." Janie turned and looked at Spike; she eyed him slowly, drinking in his looks, and noted the pasty complexion. "Run out of your drug money?" Spike started laughing and nodded, walking towards her.

"Janie, Spike," Max pointed to Spike for Janie, "Spike, this is Janie." He finished, pointing at Janie. "She lived next store to me when we was little."

Janie rolled her eyes. "Needless to say, we're pretty close…but that's enough reminiscing, how deep in are you?"

Max thought for a moment. "It'll be two days around midnight." Max mumbled.

Janie's shoulders sank. "You don't want women; you want your fucking drug money." She narrowed her eyes and pierced her pink fingernail into Max's wrinkled green t-shirt.

Max smiled. "We want both, honey." He cupped his hands around her face and kissed the tender in a not so tender way. "Or you know what I can do…" His eyes darkened. Spike shuddered, as images of what Max did to his women ran through his mind.

Spike was getting bored with the happy ex couple, and waltzed over to the bar. Sitting at the far end in a dark little nook he exhaled finally and relaxed a bit. "What'll it be?" A clichéd tender line if he'd ever heard it.

"Whatever you got." Spike joined the clichés and slang tongues and gave up. He was gone. The man who controlled the bottles consumed in one evening stared at Spike for a long while. "One gin and tonic coming up—"

"Make it two, I'll need it." Spike shook his head. Crossing his eyes he eyed his cigarette and noted that it was at the butt. Rolling his eyes he put it out sloppily, and threw his head down into his arms.

He tried to block the noise from his mind. It was all giving him a headache. The entrance opened up and the two men to his right let out a howl. "Will you take a look at that fine thing?" The one man chuckled. "Damn I'd give anything to stare into those green eyes all night long.

Green eyes, he smiled. He once knew a girl who had green eyes. Damn, did he miss those green eyes. What had he gone and done to himself? "You're telling me, and those locks of hair. They shine like satin, and what a color. Violet…a real gene altered beauty."

Spike tensed. He did know a girl, with just that description. Tucked away in his nook he looked up, eyes wide with fright. He held his breath as he stared, and forgot that his two gin and tonics were sitting in front of him. "No way in hell!" Spike hissed.

The two men looked to the younger man beside them. "You're looking at her too then, aren't you?" They chuckled. "Go get her; you've got a better chance than we do."

Spike shook his head in terror and sank into the bar stool just a little bit more. "No, I've have my share of her. A vindictive little…" Spike's left arm was trembling before his feet even touched the ground.

"Feisty is she?" The one man cooed. "She's just my type.

Spike snarled and grabbed hold of the man's collar. He looked down at the man's left hand and eyed the silver wedding band. "Touch her and I'll kill you with my bare hands." Spike narrowed his eyes. "I pity your wife. She married scum."

The man's eyes were lit on fire. "You little bastard!" he snarled. Spike's eyes widened and he pushed himself to the floor hurriedly as he saw violet shoulder length locks turning his way.

Spike kicked the stool out from under the man and sent him to the ground with a loud crash. Rolling onto his back for a second he pushed his legs and inched himself just past the bar corner so he could see her white boots and pale pink thigh highs. Spike's breath caught. He wanted to stand up and say hello as if nothing had happened.

Spike shook the thought from his mind and his eyes saddened. "A vixen." He growled. Getting on all fours he took one last, long look at her before he darted into the crowd of people.

"Spike, there you are!" Max called. Spike fell forward and turned back, eyes wide, teeth bared.

"Do you want to die!" Spike jerked Max's good arm down to the ground and exhaled. "We're leaving."

People looked down oddly at the two men sitting on the dance floor whispering to one another. One was confused, the other was tense and alert.

Max ran his fingers through his coal colored hair. "Yeah, we'll leave. We just need to get our women first, Janie's got us covered for cash too, plus we'll take what we can get from the girls, and that should keep us lose until nightfall tomorrow."

"Now!" Spike bellowed. Spike was sickened. What Max meant was that Janie was dead and that he had threatened two whores into spending the night with him and a friend of his.

Max was starting to get worried. Spike really was in need of a good fix. "Have you seen this man?" Spike bowed his head. The noise was suddenly gone. Everything was silent, except for Faye. He could hear her. Hear her beating heart, her bated breathing. He could smell her jasmine perfume the second she entered a room. It was a welcoming scent, like home, but sweeter.

Spike looked up. Max's eyes widened. Spike looked like was about to cry or something. A sad smile and sad eyes, his shoulders sank. "God," He whispered, "I missed her." Spike shook his head.

"Okay, we'll leave. We're going now, okay?" Max shook Spike lightly. Spike nodded and they stood. "Besides, our ladies are already here." Spike looked up as he locked eyes with the two women staring down at Max and himself.

The one on the left was about five feet tall with dyed green hair, cut just below her small ears. Her blue eyes glistened. She was drunk, but also a whore. The girl on the right had shoulder length—

Spike chocked, and shook his head. Shoulder length, dyed violet silky hair, and green eyes. Contacts, but still the violet hair and green eyes would kill him. "Name's Karin." She smiled.

Spike sighed. It wasn't Faye, and never would be. She didn't have jasmine perfume, and her eyes didn't make you want to get lost in her gaze. She wouldn't kill him. "Spike," he mumbled as she locked arms with him. "Come on, let's go." He muttered and hurriedly walked out the back way. There were sick benefits to befriending Max.

**_….._**

Back at Max's place the girls laughed as they downed bottle after bottle of beer and wine. Spike sat on the couch with a needle in his arm. Head rolled back he smiled. She was gone. She was an enigma to him, and nothing more.

"Spike," Karin rolled her nose together as she noticed the needle still in his arm. "You look so lonely." She pouted as she sat in his lap. "Don't you want me?"

Spike stared right through her. "Karin, is that your real name?"

The girl smiled. "If you want it to be, then sure it is." Karin started to unbutton his dirty yellow shirt as she nibbled, and kissed down the left side of his neck. "Call me what you want baby."

Spike exhaled. "Faye." He smiled and shook the needle from his arm before pinning the girl to the couch. "Faye, Faye…" he trailed off. "God, I missed you." He kissed the girl longingly. She was just an enigma, why was she in his thoughts even with the heroine he couldn't rid her from his mind. Her tears, her cries, he had to silence them; he had to make her stop crying.

Max was standing, pinned to a wall with Nancy Something attached to his neck. Who the hell was Faye? Max shook his head. "He still can't handle the drug babe." The girl sucking his neck like a vampire smiled mid suck.

His vision blurred and all he saw the faint green color of the girl's eyes and the violet color of the girl's silky, violet hair. "God, Faye I miss you." He wrapped his arms around the girl and pulled her into his arm and hugged her with all his might. "Forgive me. I'm sorry I haven't called. I'm sorry." He wept.

**Just an enigma…**


	9. With A Looming Past

**Addition**

**By:** Rachel

**Rated:** R

**Genre:** Drama

**E-mail:** KimiWaPet2150 at comcast . net

**Web Address:** www . DoujinshiAdoptions . cjb . net

**Okay. When I say its rated R, I usually mean it. It's rated R folks. You've been warned. This is the second chapter I've written in one sitting. Wow…maybe I should have foot surgery and be put in a cast more often…? Anyway, enjoy, and review! There is some dark stuff as well as a killer of an ending! ENJOY! READ AND REVIEW!**

The false Faye had fallen asleep in Spike's arms. Still very much naked he covered her with his tattered yellow shirt. Spike hated this part the most. Pulling his pants on he pulled up the zipper and walked outside on the flimsy balcony. He didn't care if it broke and he fell to his death. It's what he deserved.

Max poked his head out. "Cover your ears Spike…" Max shut the thin screen door. Spike bowed his head and did as Max told him to. Bruising himself he pressed so hard, Spike dug his hands against his ears and skull so he could muffle the cries of _Nancy Something_, and _False Faye_.

Max, his friend, enjoyed the sport of killing women more than he enjoyed fucking them an hour or two before. Spike fell to his knees and wheezed painfully as he felt his left ear begin to bleed. "Stop it! Don't kill her! You're killing Faye!"

Spike ran in ready to draw blood. He couldn't stand the insanity anymore. It was eating him alive. "Spike!" She screamed.

Spike reeled and fell back as he watched the blade cut into her skin, deep into her throat. Spike watched horror stricken as False Faye let out several gargled breaths for air. She was breathing blood. Two tears rolled over her eyes, and then death came.

Spike threw up two seconds later. He listened as Max laughed and moaned at the pleasure he delved from killing the women he fucked. Spike gagged as he tasted the bile from his empty stomach. He had spent money on drugs rather than on food. His first love was now his last.

Spike balled his fists. "Max, you bastard!" Spike pounded his fists into the floor until they were numb. He was sickened as Max continued to get off to his sick ritual. What had Spike gotten himself into?

Max snickered. "If you liked her you should have said so. I wouldn't have killed her."

Spike sat up on his knees and stared at the man he had learned to trust. He was back in the past all over again. He was trapped in a syndicate hell. He wanted to run, right then and there. Spike stood, with his head bowed to the ground. He stared at Max's blood soaked hands and cringed. "Max." Spike mumbled.

Max looked up at Spike a smile on his face. "What is it Spike?" His voice was chipper.

Spike growled. "You bastard!" Spike sent Max flying backwards. "The money, give it to me now, and I'm finished!" His eyes blazed. "I can't deal with this any longer!"

Max groaned in pain as he touched his nose. "You broke my god damned nose Spike!" Max barked. "What's wrong with you?"

Spike charged forward and grabbed Max by the collar of his shirt and punched him against before tossing him against the wall across from him. "I realized what I missed, that's what." Spike's eyes were deadly. "The money, Max…" he trailed off. "I want it now."

Max rolled his head back to try and stop the blood flow. "Over there." He breathed through his mouth. He raised his arm and pointed to the bookcase.

Spike grinned. "I hope they find you and kill you." Spike shook his head and took it all.

"What the hell are you doing? Give me my share of the—" Max stopped when he saw Spike's eyes. Max had dropped his knife and it was over at the couch. Spike was in grabbing distance of it, and he was clearly not in a mood for rational conversation.

"You've got one minute between the time I leave and get to the closest pay phone." Spike grinned. "You should rot in hell with the rest of the sick bastards you work for."

Max snorted. "Sick bastards like you, you mean." Max arched an eyebrow. "What, I kill a girl and now you think you're better than I am? You've told me about your past, you've killed more men then I can count. Men with wives and children to feed and care for Spike. If I'm a bastard, than you're the devil."

Spike glared. "No, there's a big difference between you and myself. I killed in self defense. You killed for the pleasure of getting off to the screams of women after you've slept with them. Sick fuck." Spike grabbed the black sack, two hits and five hundred woolongs to tide him over. "So long Max, I hope they fry your sorry ass."

Max let out a wail of laughter as Spike walked to the door and left. "Spike, you've gone and done something you shouldn't have…" Max chuckled. "We'll find you. Jared will make sure you and everyone you love dies." He bit down on his lower lip as he smiled.

****

**_….._**

****

Max stared at Faye intently. "Well, what do you think of him now? You're husband, is he the man you thought he was? Was he the man you married? Isn't he a monster?" Max's eyes were owl eyed, and his grin reached from ear to ear.

"He's not my husband." Faye stammered with her speech. Head bowed Spike couldn't read her facial expression. He was at a loss for words. What did she think of him? Was the addiction really the end for him? Had he truly lost it all?

Max sighed. "Aren't you the little liar?" Shaking his head, Max stepped closer to Faye. Spike's stomach jumped into his chest.

"What the hell was I supposed to tell the hospital?" Faye glared with tear filled eyes. "Oh, I'll be right on over to pick up my junkie of a partner! No, why would we be related?" She mocked in a cheerful tone. "You're a fool for not realizing it." Faye looked at her left hand. "You see this?" She pointed at the stone on the right on her left hand.

Spike's eyes widened. When had that been there? Spike arched an eyebrow. "Yes, it's gorgeous." Max grinned. "That'll be coming back with me when I'm done with the two of you."

"It's fake! It's just a piece of glass Max." Faye grinned. She tore the ring off and threw it into the pool. It landed in the water with a plop or reality. "Take it to a pawn shop; they'll laugh in your face."

Max's eyes boiled. "You'll die." His eyes glittered with evil. "I'll make it slow." He crawled over to Faye slowly on his hands and knees. Spike rose from behind ready to kill. Faye stared past Max and right and Spike. He froze in his steps.

Spike stood there with wide eyes as Faye allowed Max to grip her left ankle. With a violent pull he jerked her onto her back. Faye was flush against the cool, wet tile flooring, and the cold of Max's body as he hovered overtop of her.

"Faye!" Spike pleaded as she watched Max reaching for his back pocket. Faye closed her eyes and quickly grabbed the knife from Max's back pocket.

"Too bad I couldn't make it slow and painful for you." She bit her lower lip and drove the knife upwards. She heard Max's outward cry, and then the sound of gargling as the blood poured from his neck.

Faye screamed out and pushed him off. Spike ran forward and grabbed her. Losing balance he dove into the pool with Faye in his arms. The water silenced all noise. He squinted as the chlorine in the water stung his eyes. Blood fogged the clear blue water, and he watched as Faye threw herself forward and to the surface for air. "What were you thinking?" Spike howled as he rubbed the water from his eyes as he surfaced.

Faye hit the water with her fists. "You were unarmed. He wasn't going to let you near me or himself for that matter. I wasn't thinking clearly. He's dead; we can worry about things later on." She shouted back.

"You could have been killed, Faye!" Spike bellowed.

"Like you would care! You let him kill god knows how many girls right in front of your god damned eyes!" Spike's shoulders sank.

Faye was afraid of him. She was standing straight, her shoulders back. She was very alert. "I never said that I was a good person Faye." Spike stared directly into her green, hazed eyes. "I was brought up around death, drugs, and blood. I'm a monster; you just chose not to believe that."

"You're not a—"

Spike couldn't hear her. He sank into the water and held his wound even though it continued to bleed, and ache him. Faye screamed out and hit her fists into the water harshly. He heard that. Faye grabbed Spike's shoulders and jerked him up, ignoring his words. "Damn it; listen to me when I'm talking to you Spike!"

Spike stared, eyes the size of golf balls. "I'm listening." He mused, finding it hard to believe she could be so lucid after what had just happened.

Then they both fell silent. The blood from Spike's wound was turning the water a deathly violet. The air was thick. The ship let out a horrifying cry of pain as it hit the Mars atmosphere. "Spike," Faye shook, "he was going to kill me if I didn't tell him the code to turn the ship off auto mode."

Spike gritted his teeth. They were going to crash land. Spike quickly dove under the water and swam to the ladder. "Get in a room and brace yourself!" Spike howled.

Faye scrambled to reach the ladder. Water fell from her hand and trickled down her frame and she watched Spike run towards the control room. He slipped and grabbed onto the door frame to the hall as he darted around the corner. "What about you?" She called back as she stood up. The ship shuddered and she fell onto her hands and knees. Looking back she stared at the dead body. Lying in a pool of blood, and grin on his sickening face. "You're not a monster Spike." Faye shut her eyes and pounded her right fist against the floor.

Spike ran into the control room. The glass was about the shatter and the room was red hot. He squinted as the heat burned his eyes. "Damn it!" Spike toughed the buttons and burned his hands. "Go back to manual, damn it!" He shouted.

"_Ship is in auto mode, and locked. Course can not be changed without voice recognition…_" The ship's female, monotone voice muttered.

Spike cursed. Max was dead; there was nothing he could do. "Faye!" Spike screamed. The glass cracked. He tore out of the room and cursed as the ceiling crashed down behind him. The ship roared its final strenuous cries as Spike started to search for Faye. Frantic he bared his teeth and let out a strained whine, unheard over the loud roar of the ship falling to pieces. "Faye, where are you?" He wailed.

The closet at the end of the bedroom hallway swung open. Faye stood in the hall, arms extended, tears forming from her emerald eyes. She only cried in front of him. Only him. Spike ran towards her and pushed her into the closet, and closed the door behind him. His arms wrapped around her and held her against his frame tightly. She screamed as the door warped and pressed against her back. Spike pulled her closer. Everything was so loud.

"I'm sorry!" Faye's nails tore into his back.

Spike shook his head and winced as the light bulb about them broke. They were about to hit the hardest part before they got through the atmosphere. "You didn't do anything wrong." He gritted his teeth and held her with all the strength in his body. He wouldn't let her go.

"I don't want to die." She muttered into the nape of his neck.

"I won't let you die." They screamed as the walls compressed against their bodies from the extreme heat. Faye smelled of chlorine and jasmine. Her scent was intoxicating and the only thing that was keeping Spike sane.

**_There Once Was A Boy Who Longed To Forget The Past…_**

**Well, Max is out of the picture, but what next the next chapter of the story have in store for Spike and Faye++ Bwahaha. Enjoy. I wrote the part with the ship crashing while I was listening to Beat Crusaders "Full Moon Sways" from the anime series Beck. An awesome song, the part with Spike running towards Faye was when the song was at its loudest. Hmm…I'm in love with Beat Crusaders, and Goofy's ****Holiday****. Their such great bands. LISTEN TO THE BECK SOUNDTRACKS!**


	10. And It's Gonna Haunt You

**Addiction**

**By:** Rachel

**Rated:** R

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**E-mail:** KimiWaPet215 at comcast . net

**Web Address:** www . DoujinshiAdoptions . net (WE MOVED!)

**Chapter 10 here for you all, and be sure to enjoy and review!**

**This is going to be longer than I thought. Okay, this takes place before the ending, in which Faye has yet to get her memories back. They will be coming back slowly. Spike has to help her now too. So it's a win, win, or lose, lose situation! Bwahaha! Hope you enjoy this. I'm making a doujinshi of my own based off of Murky Waters. If you read that fic. The plot was altered some, but it's pretty much the same thing. OMG…It's so hard to draw Spike and wet in water. Sorry for errors, I've got finals on the 14th, and 15th this month, which is June 2005 for you readers in the future. AHH!**

****

**_…. _**

Spike kept his eyes closed as he stirred. He had awoken to the smell of thick smoke and the sound of wires snapping and sizzling. He listened as the flames around him crackled and popped.

Jet was going to kill them. He could picture his face. Eyes wide, mouth agape. He would be on his knees with his arms limp at his side. Ed would be next to him of course running in circles and shouting, ship go boom-boom-boom. He smiled at the thought. Ein would be running around in circles himself; he however would be doing it out of distress. Then there was Faye. He stopped his imagination and his eyes snapped open.

"Faye!" He chocked. His eyes stung. Sitting up Faye lay a few feet from him, head turned to the side, face bleeding. He winced as he put his burned hands to the ground and crawled to her side. "Faye, Faye, wake up." Spike demanded. He tapped her cheek lightly until she stirred.

Spike sighed, and bowed his head before forcing his eyes to look around. The ship was in ruins. Noting could be salvaged. It was take ages for Jet and Edward to find them if he waited in the middle of the Mars desert.

Staggering to his feet and placing his left hand over his wound. Spike took a breath of hot air and squinted his eyes as the sun glared down upon him. The wind stung his face and he winced as he lifted Faye into his arms. "Shall we go my dear?" He smirked and stepped over the burning rubble they once called home.

The rocky sand burned his feet. It was summer where they had crashed. There luck couldn't have been worse. The dry heat scorched his bare skin, and he let out a hiss as he felt one of the many sharp rocks cut through his feet.

Faye was cradled in his arms; head rolled back, mouth wide open. Not her most flattering moment. Spike looked down as Faye's eyes opened. She blinked a few times. The sky was on the ground, and the ground was in the sky. Faye moved her lips when she realized Spike was holding her, and walking. "Are we dead?"

"Might as well be," he muttered, "I don't think I'll get us to the city tonight at this rate either."

Faye rolled her head up and groaned. "You couldn't support my head while I was knocked out?" Faye rubbed his neck with displease.

Spike shook his head from side to side. "Nope, I couldn't." He stated simply.

"Put me down, I can walk, we'll get there faster." She wriggled in his arm lock and fell to the rough ground as he let her drop. "Jerk." Faye snapped.

"Yeah, and you're a shrew, why don't you be nice? I could have left you in the wreckage if I wanted to." He scowled and sat down next to her and rolled his head forward.

They fell silent as memories before they both passed out rushed through their heads. "We didn't die." Faye mumbled.

"We might as well be." Spike restated.

Faye looked ahead towards the direction they were headed. "We can make it."

Spike snorted. "You're not the one who's been walking for hours on end." Faye pierced her lips together.

"How's your wound?" She muttered.

"I stopped the bleeding." He pointed to the torn, red shirt he had wrapped round his waist. "It's half burned, but it works."

"You need to see a doctor." Faye sighed and pulled her knees towards her chest and rested her head. She ignored the fact that Spike was using her favorite red shirt and tried to think of what their next move should be after they got to the city.

They both wanted a cigarette. "We don't have the money."

"Jet put us both under his insurance while you were in the hospital." Faye stammered. "I being his daughter, and you being his son-in-law, it was allowed." Her cheeks flushed as Spike looked at her with wide eyes.

"No wonder the bastard wouldn't give up on the marriage crap." Faye forced as weak smile.

"Yeah." Her eyes darkened. "Come on, let's go." Spike starred at his feet. They were after Jet, Edward, and Ein then too.

Spike could tell that Faye knew what he was thinking. She didn't look back, and walked forward quickly. "Wait up." Spike called to her.

**_….._**

Two hours later they climbed a hill of sand, beer bottles, and cigarette butts, and both rejoiced as they saw the lights of the city ahead of them. "We made it." Spike raised his right arm into the air.

"Thank God." Faye yawned. "There should be a hospital nearby."

"You hope." Spike chimed.

The city lights danced before them as the two battered and beaten companions walked into a looming alleyway. Taking hold of Faye's hand Spike tugged her close and stepped up the pace. "What's wrong?" Faye whined. She was too tired to walk this quickly, and Spike practically dragged her along.

Spike let out a hushed breath of warning. "We're in a bad area." Spike's eyes looked to his left. A man was dead by a dumpster, with a needle in his left arm. "Shit." Spike spat as his left arm ached him. He twitched. Faye looked at what he saw and her grip on his hand tightened.

"Don't look at it." Faye protested.

"Too late," he slowed down when he noticed how he really was dragging her along. Faye was happy that he slowed down, "damn it." Spike muttered.

"Do you know where we are?" Faye whispered as Spike rested against the filthy, brick wall of one of the many bars along the main street. Music from the bar made the ground rumbled beneath their feet, and the sounds from the busy street were deafening.

Spike gulped for air as he caught his breath and tired to ignore the pain in his arm, and the wound on his left side. "Tharsis, we're in the bad part of Tharsis." Spike stated. He tugged Faye's hand towards him and pulled her against his chest.

He locked eyes with two men that had been staring at her. "What are you doing?"

"Hugging you honey." He smiled warmly and kissed Faye's forehead. Her face flushed, and her green eyes widened. Leaning forward he moved his mouth towards her left ear. "They could have grabbed you, that's what I'm doing." He looked as the men crossed the street, muttering to themselves.

Faye followed his eyes and pulled back once they were gone. "Come on, let's get going." Spike nodded, refusing to let go of her hand. Her face was flushed. "Another thing," Faye fumed. Spike smirked, he had been expecting this. "I can take care of myself. I would have been just fine if they had grabbed me."

Spike nodded. "Is that so?" Spike arched an eyebrow in question. He knew very well that she could take care of herself; it was the fact that they were armed and she wasn't that made him grab hold of her.

"Yes it is." Faye stood tall, with a smug grin on her dirt covered face.

"Fine, next time I'll let them grab your ass..." Spike rolled his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck as he followed the street signs and headed towards the center of the city. This however posed as a problem.

Spike was growing tense. He could almost smell his addiction as they past every darkened alleyway. His arm was hurting, more than the wound in his side was. Reaching center-city he stopped and cursed under his breath as his wound started to bleed once again.

"He really did get you, didn't he?" Faye walked in front of Spike and leaned forward a bit and examined his poorly wrapped wound. "The hospital is on the right." Faye mumbled.

Spike narrowed his eyes. "How the hell do you know where it is?" He was irritable, which was understandable.

"The sign right here on the light post." Faye pointed behind her as she straightened and pointed to the white and red sign that had an ambulance on it and pointed to their right.

Surely enough a few hundred feet to their right was Tharsis hospital and medical facility. The wind was picking up, and the air was thick. "It's gonna rain, let's get inside."

"You think they'll let us stay the night?" Faye looked at him. Spike smiled and took hold of her hand.

"If we're lucky, then again, this is Tharsis Hospital." Spike sighed as the sliding doors opened and a jet of cool air cooled their scorched skin. "Don't let go of my hand Faye." Spike swallowed as she glared at him. "Please." He mumbled as he walked her to the sign in desk.

They both hated hospitals, the smell of sterilizer, and the moaning of the sick and injured. The place reeked of a false happiness, and hope. They hated this feeling more than anything. The walls were white, and the floor was white, the ceiling was white, and the nurses and doctors were dressed in white. A hospital lacked color and life, they hated it, but they had nowhere else to go.

A woman looked them both over. They were filthy. Dirt covered, sun burned, and cut up badly. Faye had a cut above her eyebrow that had bled down her face, and Spike was still bleeding from the stab wound. "Can I help you?"

Faye stiffened. Spike eyed her carefully. "Our ship crashed." He nudged Faye away with his hip, but still made sure he kept a hold of her hand. "Out in the desert, we've been walking all day. My friend, he was killed, we couldn't bring him along with us, and my father in-law, well we haven't been able to get a hold of him, or my little cousin. It's their ship, but they were letting us take it for while, so we could do some traveling." Spike gripped onto the counter and tugged Faye closer to him. He gritted his teeth. "I'm sorry, it's just," Spike paused to make it seem more dramatic, "it's just that he was by best friend and—"

"You don't have to continue." The woman mumbled. "I'll get you two a room to share. No lying was necessary; your injury is enough to get you some bed rest for the night." She smiled.

Spike scuffed. It might as well be true. Faye had him tied to her hip, and Max at one point was considered a friend. Spike lowered his head. "Thank you." He mumbled.

"Excuse me." Faye pressed her left hand against Spike's shoulder and smiled warmly at the receptionist as she pushed him aside. "Could you get me my father's phone number from my file? It's a new line, and when the ship crashed, the paper with his number went with it." She shrugged her shoulders and forced some laughter.

"For you honey, sure I will." The woman was older, with dark curly hair. She was plump, and resembled Annie in a way.

An hour passed and Faye was sitting in a hospital chair beside Spike. Spike had gotten ten stitches in his side, and Faye had two on the cut above her eyebrow. "I can't fell the left side of my face." Faye mumbled.

Spike snorted, holding back laughter. "At least someone's smiling." She muttered. "So, do you want to call him, or should I?"

"You do it; I'm going back in my bed and sleeping." Spike sneered. They didn't give Faye a bed. She didn't need one they said. He rolled his eyes and groaned as he stretched his arms into the air. She would be the death of him. She really would.

He turned around and watched as Faye went in search for a phone. He had made their lives hard. Worst was that they cared enough to do something about his problems. He had to get away from Faye. She was just going to be killed. Then again, if he left, and someone found her, he would never know if she was safe or not.

"Spike!" Faye shouted. His blood ran cold. They were dead, right? "Spike, they're okay!" She ran into the room with a big smile on her paling face. "Do you want to talk to Jet?" Faye beamed. She had been just as worried as Spike.

He took the small, portable phone into his hands as he sat on the bed. She stood and wriggled in her place, clasping her hands together. She sure could get antsy, when she was excited. He smirked. "Yo."

"Spike, what the hell is Faye talking about?" He bellowed. Spike's brown eyes widened. "She said that the ship was raided by mad space pirates, and that you were stabbed, and you barely survived.

Spike glared at Faye. "Yeah," he shook his head, "something like that." Faye's cheeks flushed. "Nice job Faye!" Spike mouthed to her in silence.

"Do you want me to tell him the truth?" She hissed.

"What's that damned fox, yipping about now?" Jet groaned. The news had just cut his life expectancy in half.

"Nothing, she stubbed her toe is all." Spike quickly covered her mouth to keep her from spewing out profane words and gestures.

Jet was quiet for a moment. "How are you doing?" Spike bit onto his lower lip.

"Well, after finding out that you married me to Faye, I'm a little hazed, but I think I'm doing great considering the circumstances."

Jet chuckled. "It's forged. Edward made the papers up. I'm guessing Faye hasn't told you that part yet."

Spike eyed his green hair vixen. "No, no she failed to tell me that part." She yawned and stretched her arms into the air before sitting behind him. Spike continued to talk to Jet. He stiffened as Faye pressed her back against his and exhaled. She took hold of his hand.

He smiled and nodded. "How's Ed doing?" He laughed. "I see, same as usual, that's good." He could feel her warmth and was at ease. He was happy. His smile widened as he heard Ein barking. "Alright, we'll call you in the morning. Yeah, see you Jet." He hung up and rolled his eyes back. "Comfortable princess?" He yawned. He kicked the close button the door to their room and wriggled his shoulders. Arching an eyebrow he pushed back as he cradled Faye's sleeping form against his frame. "You really were tired." He hit the light switch and pulled the blankets over her.

Lying on top of the hospital coverings, Spike grabbed the spare sheet from under them and used that for his cover. It was all he needed. Leaning forward he watched her breathe. In and out, her breathing was getting deep. "Spike…" She trailed off and turned over and cuddled against him for warmth.

Spike's face flushed with discomfort. He didn't want to wake her, but he didn't want her lying with him all night. What would the hospital nurse think? Spike rolled his eyes. They were married, that's right. "You better not get used to this." He snapped and forced himself to relax. His arm slinked around her waist, and his legs tangled with hers. She still smelled of chlorine and jasmine. He let his eyes close and smiled.

**And You're Alone…**

**So, tell me what you think! Haa. I got a new Cowboy Bebop doujinshi. It's a gag on how Faye tries to avoid her past. Rather amusing. **


	11. So Make Yourself Known

**Addiction**

**Chapter 11**

**By: Rachel**

**Rated: M  
**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**E-mail: KimiWaPet2150 at comcast . net**

**Web Address: www . doujinshiadoptions . net**

**Sorry this took so long to get posted. I've been done it for awhile, but I've been busy with summer stuff/work. Happy 4th of July everyone! Anyway, this chapter is good, and chapter 12 is on the way!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop.**

**_….._**

Spike's left arm had stopped shaking, and he was at ease with the warmth of another body against his frame. With a whined, yawn, Spike's eyes peeled open slowly. It was still dark out. He sat up and rubbed his face. Rolling his head back Spike let his shoulders relax and smiled. Looking back Faye curled back missing the warmth that was now missing.

A doctor had chuckled when he first saw Spike wearing nothing but a burned bathing suit. They were a pair of torn jeans cut just below the knee. The so called doctor, felt bad, and had given him a spare undershirt and scrub bottoms. Spike sighed; at least he had been left in something. He was also glad that they were too poor to afford real bathing suits. A Speedo in Tharsis would have been worse than being nude. At least a cop would have taken him in before the street guys got a hold of him if he was naked.

Climbing out of bed carefully, Spike wrapped his blanket over Faye and pressed his pillow against her back in hopes to help her fall back to sleep. "I don't want to go." She mumbled.

Spike forwarded his eyebrows and smirked. "Go where?" He sighed and brushed her hair back before he continued to stretch.

"Please," she breathed, "don't want to go." She uttered. Her eyes closed tightly and her fists balled. She rolled onto her back and her lower lip trembled.

Spike straightened and swallowed. "I won't make you go. You don't have to go Faye." He urged. He walked towards the bed and sat down on the edge and felt her forehead. She didn't have a fever, so at least he knew that wasn't causing her nightmare.

"No!" She screamed as her eyes opened. Faye let out a cry and sat forward. She grabbed onto Spike and held him tightly as she shuddered. Spike swallowed with surprise, his face flushed with shock and hesitantly patted her back. Tensing, he looked back to make sure that their room door was shut.

"That was some nightmare." Spike smiled as she pulled back and held her face in the palm of her hands. Spike couldn't see her expression. Was she crying? He pierced his lips together and wrinkled his nose a bit.

"It was so real though." She mumbled.

Spike smirked. "Would you like to talk about it?"

Faye scuffed. "I was a little younger than I am now, I was in a white dress, with white, pump sandals, and I had a purse below my seat." Faye nodded. "It was like an airplane, except we were all in space. An older man and woman were at my side. They were smiling and talking with me." Faye bit on his right thumbnail. "Then the ship shook violently, and the glass window next to me cracked. There was screaming, and then…" Faye shook her head. "I woke up."

"An airplane?" Spike laughed, "Why do you say it was an airplane? Those things are in the history books, were you reading one of my old earth books or something?" Spike paused and rolled back onto the bed. "You dreamt of a crash, because of the Bebop crashing, that's all." Spike eyed the ceiling. "Anyway, get your bearings; we're getting out of here soon."

Faye shrugged her shoulders. "I need your help Spike." Spike looked back at her, his eyes filled with confusion.

He smiled. "Help? You need help, from me? With what might I add?" He cooed his voice soothing, yet questionable.

"I don't know. When I need it, I'll tell you." Faye smiled and stared into his two-toned eyes. Spike stared back long and hard at her. He was in a daze, and his eyes were being drawn into those green pools of light. She was freedom. He could almost touch it. His arms reached behind him. She was still too far to hold onto. His eyes darkened. "Airplanes, if I saw one, I could point one out to you. Otherwise, I don't know what they look like."

Spike shook his head and smiled. "Come on my dear, it's time for us to do what we do best." He grinned. Spike watched as her pale cheeks flushed. He extended and hand and she took it willingly as he turned on the bathroom light. He pulled her in front of him. Being gentle, he pulled her against him lightly, and pulled her hair back out of her face. Leaning forward Spike rested his head on her right shoulder and sighed. "Let's disappear." He said as they stared at one another in the mirror.

She looked at him, her body was shaking. Like a nervous puppy, she was all thumbs. "Disappear, Spike?" He looked into her eyes, meeting her intense gaze. They were beaten and broken a thousand times over. He smiled meekly and nodded. "But haven't you noticed, Spike?" Faye breathed. "We've been invisible all along." Her eyes were tearing. Spike's smile grew and he rested the bridge of his nose against the back of Faye's shoulder blade and started laughing. They really were a sorry bunch. A man with a deep dark past, and a drug addiction, a woman with no past, and the strong yearn to remember it, despite her fear of the unknown. Then there was the little girl who appeared to have no family, the stray dog, and the older man left with his battle scars, and a broken heart. If you looked up sad in the dictionary, there their names would be: Spike, Faye, Jet, Edward, and Ein. End of definition.

"You know us both so well Faye." Her left hand reached up and back to rest on Spike's prickly face. He knew he needed to shave; Faye however didn't seem to mind. "Fine," he turned her around and pressed her against the bathroom door as it clicked shut. The light was flickering on and off. Faye squinted as Spike's face inched closer. "Let's make a big change. We'll make ourselves known to the world." He licked his chapped lips. "Everyone will want to be us. We'll dine in the finest restraints." Faye had lit a spark in Spike's eyes that had been missing for some time now.

Faye smiled, her eyes drifting off, imagining them both being rich. "We'll dress to the nines." She sighed in content.

"And hang with the coolest of the cool." He added arching an eyebrow at the thought. There would be gorgeous women surrounding him, while Faye stood off in the distance. Her smile lighting the dimly lit clubhouse, while she swayed to the music, laughing. He swallowed when he realized that the women surrounding him were gone and it was just Faye he was imagining.

"People will kill to be us." She swooned and tangled her fingers in his green locks as she threw her head back, pushing her back off the frame of the door as Spike's hot breath on her neck sent a chill over her body as she laughed.

He grinned and bit lightly. "Or die trying." Faye's eyes were wide. The spark had died just as quickly as it had appeared. Spike himself was even a little shocked. He pulled back and bowed his head. With his eyes starring at Faye's bare toes, hidden under the hospital gown that was two sizes too big, Spike raised his eyebrows. He was still content on watching her dance in a nightclub with woman surrounding him.

Faye rolled her knuckles inwards. "I'll go get dressed." And just like that, the fantasy had died.

Spike nodded. "You do that." He agreed. "I'll go check us out downstairs."

Faye stepped out and paused at the bed. "Spike," she paused and waited until he turned out the bathroom light and stepped out, "where will we go?"

Spike didn't answer at first. "To a place where _invisible_, is a dream, and we're really alive." Spike watched as her head lowered. He waited in her shadow for her to speak, but she said nothing. He held his breath in silence.

"Sounds like an amazing place." Spike exhaled and thanked the gods that he didn't believe in.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." Turning to his right he opened the door and stopped quickly to look back at Faye as she struggled to get the tie in the back of her hospital robe. "Do you need help?" He turned away quickly incase she would be offended.

Spike could feel her face scrunching together she was so flustered and frustrated. "No." She stated sharply. Her eyes lightened and she straightened. "Oh, but ask the front desk about Jet. He said he might be able to wire us some money!"

She turned as Spike walked up behind her. He was looking up and the ceiling. "Turn away so I can grab the tie. Is it just the middle one that's causing you all this fuss?" He held back a chuckle as he watched her twitch out of the corner of his eyes. She didn't answer. "Well, is it Faye?" He would have rolled his eyes, but then he would have looked down, and he wouldn't dare risk such a catastrophe.

"Yes, it's just that one." Spike nodded and reached forward. His hands rested on her hips and she squirmed, ticklish. Spike coughed and quickly moved to the tie and pulled the string. "Thank you."

Spike smiled. When were they ever nice enough to thank one another? "You're welcome." He yawned. "I'll go check out the money situation, and then check us out. You want a soda?" He asked quickly turning as she slipped the robe over her shoulders. His eyes widened and he turned away. His mind wondering what he might have seen if he had kept staring.

"We can spend our money on more valuable things than a can of soda, Spike. I'll be fine." She sighed.

Spike was surprised she let him go off on his own. For the past couple months she'd be attached to his hip as if it had always been that way, but now things seemed to be back to the way they used to be. Okay that was a lie. He thought as he reached the elevator. Closing his eyes he inhaled. He smelled of chlorine and jasmine. The doors opened and a stretcher rolled out with an old woman on it. She was holding her grandchild's hand while a doctor decked in white told her that the persuader would be short and simple. "It'll be okay grandma!" She looked like she was about the same age as Edward.

Spike bowed his head and trudged into the white elevator, and pressed the white button as the white doors slid shut. "Why did I get that close?" he moaned and shook his head. "Never again," he nodded, "she won't get to me again." He licked his teeth as a sly grin crossed his chalk colored face.

As the doors opened the nurse that had helped him greeted him with a smile. "You two have a nice nap? You looked so cozy I didn't dare wake you up." She chuckled and patted Spike on the back. "You've got your hands full with that girl, honey." Spike struggled to let of a whimpered laugh. "You better keep a close eye on her." She winked as the doors shut behind him as Spike walked out.

"I won't let her get to me." He nodded firmly. "No, she won't get to me!" He balled his fists took powerful strides as he approached the front desk. "Excuse me." Spike smiled at the plump woman who they had talked to earlier that evening.

She nodded. "The couple sleeping in the same hospital bed," she nodded. "Everyone's talking on how cute you two looked." She chuckled. "Your father-in-law wired you a couple hundred in cash too. We told him the whole thing, he seemed pretty shocked though."

Spike's face aged a thousand years, and his shoulders sank. "I see." Spike stammered. "We-" he breathed. "Can you check us out please?" He groaned.

The woman let out a boisterous laughter and slapped her hand onto her work desk. Rolling her head back, her eyes were shut tightly. "Oh, you two truly are making this old goat have a good day." She controlled herself after a moment, and looked up at Spike with a coy smile on her wrinkled face.

"We're in a hurry." Spike looked down and tapped on the top of the desk. Coughing he gripped at his left arm.

The woman's smile faded. She knew that reaction all to well. "How long boy." She mumbled.

Spike looked up hesitantly. "What?" He gritted his teeth. "Please, give us the money and check us out. We need to get out of the city." Spike smiled. "We're going to pick up my little sister and meet up with my father-in-law."

"How long have you been clean?" She typed quietly on the computer and proceeded to check them out.

Spike swallowed. "A couple months, why?" Spike clenched his jaw, why wasn't Faye hurrying up?

She shook her head. "I'm proud." She handed him a money card and a slip of paper. "You lasted longer than my son did." Spike straightened as the cheerful woman, saddened. "Keep it up now, you hear me?" She narrowed her eyes. "For that wife of yours, you hear me?"

Spike smiled. "Yeah, I hear you." He took the card and piece of paper and nodded. "Thanks lady." He turned and watched as the elevator doors opened and Faye walked out. Fidgeting she stepped out, and looked around for a moment, like a lost puppy she had a frightened look on her face. It faded as she looked in front of her and noticed Spike.

She hurriedly jogged forward. "Here, one of the ladies gave you socks, and a pair of work clogs!" She waved the black shoes in the air and the white socks. Exhaling Spike shut his eyes and nodded as he wriggled his bandaged and burned feet. Everything was sunburned, and his hands thankfully didn't blister too badly, the heat had been so intense the outer flesh had cooked. As the doctor had so kindly told Spike before handing him a tube of Neosporin.

"Thanks," he handed Faye the card and paper and leaned against the back of the front desk as he pulled on the new socks and shoes.

"Do we have enough to get out?" Faye smiled as she unfolded the paper, which she figured read the amount.

"If we take a cab," Spike looked up, "we should be able to hit city limits, from there, we'll improvise…" Spike trailed off.

Faye's hands were shaking as she held onto the paper. She read it again and then licked her lips. "Baby, can I have a hug before we go?"

Spike blinked. Something wasn't right. She was tense, her eyes were wide, pupils dilated with fright. Spike grinned. "I can do more than that Faye." He pushed her against a wall a pressed her face into the crook of her neck. "What does it say?" He whispered.

Faye laughed. "Spike, we're in a hospital!" Spike smiled. "Let's go back to our room for that." She tugged him quickly and as they passed through the waiting room, and into the hall, she made a sharp left and darted down the hall. "Spike, catch me if you can!"

Spike balled his fists and ran after her. She weaved in and out of people and practically leaped over a stretcher as a nurse pushed it from a room and into the hall. "Faye, wait up!" He was no longer laughing. Screw faking it. She wouldn't be running that fast if everything was okay. Her legs were moving so fast she looked like she was floating in the air. Her hair wiped back as she darted back and forth towards the bathroom, running her fastest.

Faye ran to the end of the hall and into the women's bathroom. "Come and get me!" The door shut loudly and Spike's breath caught. Don't disappear. His cooked hands were aching as he dug his nails into the burnt flesh.

"Faye, don't go!" Spike screamed out and pushed his hands past the door. The floor was wet. Spike slid forward and Faye was standing there, her eyes wide, and her arms open to hold onto him.

"I'm here." Faye breathed into the nape of his neck as Spike gulped for air. "But, so are they."

Spike's grip on Faye tightened. The caution sign had been snapped in two by the force of the bathroom door slamming into it when Spike had rushed inside. "Never leave my sight again." Spike rested the top of his head against the front of Faye's neck as he took hold of the paper the woman had given him.

_Don't look around Spike; the men chasing the both of you are here. I told them that you weren't leaving until morning. If Faye comes down, act like you're going back to your room like all is normal. Take the first hallway on your left, go down to the end and the women's bathroom has a broken window that should open for the both of you to escape. I called a cab and it'll take Faye to a place where she'll be safe for the rest of the night. You on the other hand will have to go get her tomorrow afternoon at twelve sharp. You'll stay at the hotel across the way. All was paid for, courtesy of the hospital. Take care of that girl Spike. She loves you._

_- Your Fairy Godmother and Company._

Faye pulled back and looked into Spike's eyes. "Shall we go?" She smiled. "Let's make ourselves known to the world Spike. I don't want to be invisible anymore."

His eyes darkened. Spike took her hand and looked around. The room was small, a two stalled bathroom with a trashcan below the window, and two sinks to the right of them. In silence he climbed onto the trashcan and looked out the window. "I don't like the idea of you staying someone else, that's all."

Faye smirked. "Afraid I'd run off without you?" Spike straightened and looked back at her with a dull expression. She pushed him back and climbed up next to him. "Well, are you?"

Spike shook his head. "I trust you." He muttered quietly. Faye turned and looked Spike over suddenly.

She bit her bottom lip. "I see," smiled weakly.

Spike groaned as he pushed the window out. "Are you going first, or am I?" If she only knew how the idea of her being away from him was worrying him so. The sheer thought that something could happen to her was driving him mad.

Spike watched as she carefully climbed out and jumped down with care. She smiled back up at him, arching her eyebrows up at him. "Well, are you going to sit there are day and wait until they find you, or are you going to jump down?"

Spike blinked and nodded. "I'm coming." He mumbled and joined her on the ground.

**Review! Tell me what you thought! More fluff in the next chapter, I promise!**


	12. Before The Truth Kills You

**Addiction**

**Chapter 12**

**By:** Rachel

**Rated:** R

**Genre: Romance/Drama  
**

**E-mail Address:** KimiWaPet2150 at comcast . net

**Web Address:** www . doujinshiadoptions . net

**Here's chapter 12, enjoy! Also, the website was updated! I hope you like the new layout and the doujinshi releases! I also just got a HUGE box lot of 64 doujinshi! 41 Cowboy Bebop, and 23 Bleach! I need Japanese translators interested in helping out! HELP US!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cowboy Bebop.

_**00000**_

Surely enough, the yellow taxi was waiting for them when they reached the front of the bustling hospital. Looking around him Spike opened the back door to the city cab, for Faye and allowed her to climb in first. Bowing his head, he quickly jumped in next and closed the door. "You two in a hurry, I hear." The man driving looked to be about Jet's age. Sporting a red baseball cap he nodded his head in the reflection of the rearview mirror towards the two of them.

Spike nodded, and rolled his head back with displease. "Please, go as fast as this thing can go." The cab smelled, and the seats were torn, much like any city cab.

The driver smiled. "Kid, you've never seen me drive. I'll get you to Candy's from here in five minutes flat!" He chuckled.

"Candy's?" Spike mumbled, arching an eyebrow. What kind of hotel was named, Candy's?

"Yeah, it's that whorehouse across the way from that run down apartment complex. That's where I'm supposed to take you, ain't it?" Spike's eyes widened. That's the kind of hotel that was named, Candy's.

"No," Spike shook his head. "You must have misheard what she told you. Maybe she meant Candy's the candy store." Spike wouldn't allow them to be dropped off at a place like that.

The man snorted. "That's what it's called. I just called it the whorehouse for short, kid." Spike's mouth gaped while Faye shook her head.

"I'll be fine Spike. The woman wouldn't have sent me to a place where my life was in danger. Besides, I'm sure they won't have me working."

The driver smirked and shook his head. "Lady, she sent you to a safer place. At least she's not sending you to the slum you guy friend's going to. Drugs, killers, damn I can't wait to get away from where you two are going."

The both eyed one another. "You could," Faye mumbled. "Stay in the room I'll be staying in." Faye smiled, and bashfully looked ahead of her as the cab started to slow down.

"No, it'll cost us money that we can't afford to spend. I think I can handle a night in that other place." Spike smiled, yawning. "We both need our sleep, and you snore."

Faye's face flushed. "I do not!" She howled.

The cab driver laughed. "Okay, time for you two to get out, we're arrived. I've already been paid, so don't bother with tip or anything, it was covered."

Spike nodded. "Thank you." He bowed his head and grabbed onto Faye's wrist and practically dragged her out.

They watched in silence as the cab car drove off. "Hey there baby." Spike straightened, as he turned and looked at the girl walking over from his left. "Are you two looking for a party?" She cooed, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Spike rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Sorry, I've already got mine." He wrapped an arm around Faye.

The woman was tall with dyed green hair and yellow colored eyes. She narrowed them as Faye looked her over. "You new here?" She snapped, pointing her finger at Faye accusingly. Her nail was painted pink, and it was chipped.

Faye blushed. "I'll be here tonight into tomorrow, but that's all." The woman cursed and walked away in a tiff.

Spike quickly escorted Faye inside the rundown _candy store_, and over to the front desk. "We're from the hospital."

The man grinned. "Faye, it's nice to have you with us." The leaned over the desk, and smiled, his rotting teeth seeped with disgust, much like the ora the entire place had. "I'm Jeffery, and you'll be staying in room fifty, directly across from where your male friend will be staying in the place across the way." He bowed his head quickly before standing.

Spike looked around. No candy in sight, other than the eye candy of women dressed in, revealing clothing that he would certainly categorize as lingerie. As you walked inside you were welcomed by the smell of cigarette smoke, and the smile of a mysterious woman, and Jeffery.

Jeffery was a lanky, skinny man, who seemed to hire anyone with a pretty face. "Hey baby, you staying a while?" A woman dressed in a short, very short red dress placed her left on Spike's lower back and the other on his right thigh. "It'll be fun, trust me."

Spike tensed and pulled back. "Sorry, I've already found someone." He flashed his left hand, sporting the false wedding band to the woman. She pouted with displease.

"Yet you're in a place like this baby? She can't be very good then." The woman smiled coyly as Spike turned around to face the woman with blonde hair and green eyes in the red dress.

"I'm just fine, thank you very much." Faye spouted. Spike's eyes widened and he looked to his right. "He doesn't need you if he has me." She hissed and held up her left hand. Spike bit his tongue to hold back his laughter. She was getting jealous.

"What a loving couple. You even had the decency to drop your wife off at the whorehouse for the daily _grind_..." She dragged sarcastically. Faye balled her fists.

"Faye, come on, I'll walk you to your room." Spike took her hand with ease.

"Oh, here you are." Jeffery handed Spike a card with Faye's room number on it. "In case you two need to get in touch."

Spike nodded his head in thanks and the two of them quickly walked into the elevator. Spike pressed for the second floor button, which he assumed held room fifty, and then rested against the back of the elevator wall.

His throat was tight, and his shoulders were tense. "I don't like this." Spike mumbled.

Faye smiled and seemed to be eyeing him carefully. "I could tell the second the cab driver said whore house." Biting her lower lip she nibbled at it loosely. Spike watched her as she pulled her hair back with a rubber band that had been around her wrist. She winced as the band pulled at her hair. She fiddled with the band some more before relaxing. Her hair was pulled out of her face into a tight little ball. Strands poked out and tiny wisps and her bangs flowed down against her face. "What is it?"

Spike blinked as the elevator door opened. Taking an inhaled breath, Spike shook his head and smiled. "Nothing,"

"You were gaping." Faye mused.

Spike nodded. "I was trying to figure out how you did that." He mumbled and tapped at the ball of hair at the base of Faye's neck. "Never understood how that was done."

Faye rolled her eyes. "I see. I'll have to teach you sometime." Faye pointed at the red door. Spike looked around. In fact, the entire place was red. The walls had red satin glued down instead of wallpaper, the ceilings were red, with golden lights strung along the sides to add atmosphere. The carpets were a dark burgundy color and to their far left you could just see the golden railing of the _stairway to heaven_.

Spike suddenly felt awkward. "I should stay." Spike mumbled.

Faye narrowed her eyes suddenly and her face wrinkled. "Go on, I'll be alright."

Spike growled. "Yeah, as long as they don't send someone to your room."

"They won't, now hurry over to your room and then you can stare at me through your window all you want, how's that sound?" Faye arched an eyebrow as she turned the door handle to her room.

"Not good enough." Spike pushed past her and walked into the room. He gave it the quick look around. To your sharp right was a small, open coat closet, with a few hangers, and two white terrycloth robes. Ahead to your right was a bedroom that matched the hallway colors. Everything had a red theme. The bed had a silky comforter, that was a deep crimson, and the lamps shares were beaded, and were a cherry color. To his left was a dresser with fresh sheets and a box of condoms on top, just in case.

He swallowed and stepped inside. To the right of the best as you walked past the coat closet there was a small bathroom behind a painted red door. There was a large bath with a shower, and plastic curtain, of course that was see-through red as well. The tub however, stuck out like a sour thumb. The only white thing there other than the blue box of condoms back in the bedroom. "If you're worried about me that much—"

"I'll go now." Spike cut Faye off as he walked out of the bathroom and shut the door behind him quickly.

Faye sighed. Bowing her head she sat on the bed and stared at her feet. "See down, will you?"

Spike straightened. Everything was moving too quickly. She was right to call him over, wasn't she? Spike rubbed the back of his neck as she patted on the bed. Spike sat down to the left of him. "What is it now?"

"Don't do anything stupid," she reached out and took Spike's right hand. "Can you promise me that?"

She might be tough as nails sometimes, but she was still a girl. Spike squeezed her hand a little. Faye was looking at him and waiting for an answer. "I'll try." He said as she bowed her head. It was all he could say. He doubted he would last the night without her being with him.

Faye let go and held him. "I'm not letting go until you promise me."

"I didn't keep my promise when I left seven months ago, so why should I tell you I can now?" He tried to pry her off him, but she wouldn't budge.

"Spike, just say it." Faye was clenching her jaw. She was shaking as her grip started to tighten. "Damn it, say it now."

He looked down at his left arm painfully. "I promise." God he hated saying that to her. He hated it more than how he hated how his arm ached him so. He wanted to go back to that guy in the alley and ask him for the rest of his hit right then and there.

"Thank you." She sat up quickly and her hands cupped his face. Smiling through dry eyes she kissed him. Her lips were cool, and soft at the touch. Spike's stomach sank and he felt his arm light up on fire.

Spike pushed her back and got up. Stumbling he ran towards the door and down the hall. Of all the things she could have done, she had to thank him, and then kiss him. "Damn it." Spike cursed and flew down the flight of stairs.

"Good luck!" Jeffery mused, he waved, but Spike simply pushed the door past him. Closing his eyes he ran blindly across the street.

"Good luck, my ass." Spike needed a drug in him, and he needed it now. "Fuck!" Spike stumbled and fell onto his knees as he ran inside the building. The floor was filth covered, and the place smelled like death.

"Hello to you, too." Spike looked up at the guy standing about ten feet ahead of him. "Yous new here, ain't you?"

Spike smiled. "You got anything on you?" Spike licked his lips praying to god that he did.

The guy was around Spike's age. He was all, with a thin figure, and pasty completion on his, what could have been handsome face. "Depends, on how much yous got on you."

"I can spare fifty woolongs." Spike smiled, like a child getting a new game, his eyes sparkled with delight.

The man pouted. "I'll give you half the vile. We just stole a bunch of shit from a local dealer, so I'm still willing to be nice and share."

Spike smiled and stood up. His arm burned in the worst way. "Got a clean needle on you?" Spike licked his dry lips, he could still feel her kiss, and it was killing him.

"You can use my spare, but my girl was using it, don't know if that matters or not." Pulled out the needle and syringe.

"Whatever, just give it to me now." Spike handed the guy his fifty woolongs and took the vile and syringe greedily.

The guy nodded. "Welcome to the neighborhood." He trailed off and counted the money.

Shuddering Spike ran upstairs without another thought. He was lucky to even find the damn room he was told to go to. Turning the handle Spike shouted out in frustration as he fell inside and kicked the door shut. He let out a whimpered sigh of relief as he peered ahead of him. The place was trashed. The cough was torn, and the springs were poking out. Stuffing was on the floor. Holes were in the walls, ceiling and floor. The wooden floor was so dirt and dust covered you'd think it was made of plaster. He shouted out. "Shit!" Spike cursed and crawled forward hurriedly. He looked to his right and grabbed the gin bottle that was half rolled under the couch. Popping the cap he poured the alcohol over the syringe in hopes to rid any sickness, and then downed the remaining remnants.

Smiling his eyes went wide. Mad with the need to feed his addiction he flexed his left arm and tapped at his burning veins. He had broken out in a cold sweat, and his breath was running ragged. "God," his hands trembled as he filled the syringe. He tore at his drying lip with a hunger that only the drug could fill. "I lied to you again."

Staggering towards the cough that sat against the wall by the window, Spike sat on it and watched attentively as the vein swelled, ready to be fed once more. Smiling he looked out the window. Spike's grin faded. He could see her. She was in the window. Faye stood, dressed in a white robe. She was screaming and pounding against the glass. Her blurred figure was desperately trying the have her call be heard.

Spike looked away painfully and put the needle against the flesh of his arm. He could taste the blood from his lip in his mouth and shuddered as the coolness of the needle just barely started to prick the skin. He looked outside once more. She was crying out at the top of her lunges. The tears were pouring from her eyes and she was banging against the glass.

"Stop it!" Spike's eyes lit of fire. He stuck the needle into his arm and grinned with satisfaction. "You can't stop me Faye!" He laughed maliciously. The heroine was talking now. It was no longer Spike, but the drug that was forever inside him.

_"Thank you…"_ Spike stopped. His eyes were wide and he cried out. She was stuck in his mind. He looked over towards her room and she was sliding down, her head in her arms, curling against the window in a fetal position.

"No!" Spike screamed. "No, leave me alone!" Spike howled. The needle fell from his arm and he wheezed a whimpered cry. His teeth were bared and he clawed his nails into his face. Faye looked over at him, and started screaming again. He watched her words as he became mad with anger. "No, you don't!" Spike punched at the glass, but only hurt his hand, and not the window. "Don't say that!" He screamed. She said it again. "Stop it!" He pressed his body against the long glass window as he stood on the top of the molding cough. He was so close to doing it just to spite her.

He jumped down, and looked around the room; his head was fueled and burning with hate and anger. He grinned as he saw the phone. Half in shock that the damn thing even worked he dialed the number to her room and pulled the phone onto the cough and watched as she ran over and answered it.

It stopped ringing and he was greeted by her loud wailing, cry. "Shut up!" Spike hissed. She continued to cry. "Don't you dare say that to me Faye, how dare you say that to me!"

"Spike, please!" Faye screamed. She looked out the window. Spike gritted his teeth. Her right hand was pressed hard against the glass, and in her left hand was the phone.

"No!" Spike bellowed. "No, you don't love me! You don't!" He threw the phone to the ground and tore at his hair in a blind fury. He hated her in the worst way. She couldn't make him stop, he wouldn't.

"Spike, stop it!" he heard her screaming from the phone. She was crying loudly once again. Her wailing would drive him into a wall yet.

"Shut the hell up!" Spike picked up the phone and shouted at the top of his lunges. "Never say that again, didn't I tell you to stop?" He was going insane.

Her eyes were wide. "Tell me you didn't do it, and I'll never say it again." Faye's voice quivered. "Tell me you didn't inject yourself, and I'll never say it to you again."

Spike growled, his voice shaking with hatred for Faye. "I didn't, _yet_." Spike smiled coyly. Licking his lips he sucked at his still bleeding lip intently.

Faye sighed. He could feel her relaxing as he watched her from his window. "Please, don't get off the phone."

Spike shook his head. "Sorry, I can't do that."

"Spike!" Faye shouted. "Yes you can. Damn it; don't do this to yourself, what good will it do you?" She bowed her head. "I swear, I'll never so much as look you in the eyes again, just," she whimpered, frustrate, and exhausted from crying and shouting, "damn it, don't hang up!"

"Goodnight, Faye…" He mused.

"Spike, don't!" She screamed, banging against the glass window again.

"I have to; she'll die if I don't!" Spike howled. He dropped the phone and sat against the back of the cough suddenly. Julia would die. He wouldn't allow her to die.

Faye fell silent as she looked across the way. Spike eyed her, his depression taking over him. "Spike," she mumbled, "Spike pick up the phone."

Spike did as Faye asked. "Can you keep talking?" Spike whispered. The tears falling from his eyes refused to stop. "Keep talking until we both fall asleep?" The truth killed them both. Heart, mind, body and soul, the truth finally hit Spike full on.

_**00000**_

**What do you think? Drama at its most, but the heroine really can make you lose it all. Anyway, the pace builds back up in the next chapter! REVIEW PLEASE! **


End file.
